Forever and A Day
by WRITES
Summary: I don't want to set the world on fire; I just want to start a flame in your heart. In my heart I have but one desire, and that one is you. No other will do.
1. Blissful Awakening

So I just luuuuuuuuuuuuurve Elijah and it's a story I had in my mind so we'll see where it goes! *does a dance* This is an OC character and tho I'm kind of stealing a friend's personality, I'm trying to keep her slightly vague so that you guys can imagine her in your own way and enjoy the story on a personal level instead. Enjoy!

**Chapter 1: Blissful Awakening**

**.**

**.**

**.**

The sun was bright across her face as she blinked slowly awake, the weight of sleep still on her eyes. Her sheets were soft and warm against her skin as the chilly morning's air came in through the window. The curtains swayed peacefully. She glanced wearily at her alarm and sighed noisily, rolling back over and throwing the sheet over her face.

Then her phone buzzed.

"Ugh…" she murmured, her voice muffled by the sheet. Flinging the sheet back, she pulled her phone off the dresser before covering herself again, protecting herself from the nip of cold.

_I think you should obey your alarm._

She could not repress the smile that spread across her face as she read the text. Stretching her limbs, she only snuggled further into the sheets and texted back quickly, tossing her phone onto the opposite pillow.

_Sorry, only personal wake-ups accepted._

A moment passed before her phone buzzed again and smiled excitedly, ready for him to appear by the window.

_Your mom is coming up the stairs._

She groaned even more as her mother burst into the room precisely two seconds later, yelling. At 7 in the morning.

"Gooood morning!" her mom yelled enthusiastically, ripping off her sheets and tossing a clean towel onto the bed.

"No, go away!" she cried, scrambling to pull the sheets back over herself.

"Nope, it's time to get up. You'll be late."

"Mom I just really can't." she replied, putting her pillow over her face.

"Elijah's downstairs." her mother responded nonchalantly, trying on a necklace from her dresser.

"What?" she screamed as she threw the pillow off her face, jumping from the bed and looking hurriedly for her slippers. The floor was freezing. Her mother only laughed as she left the room, yelling that breakfast was soon.

**. . .**

He was dressed in a soft blue button-down and tan slacks, his brown leather shoes perfectly polished and gleaming beneath the hems. He had a dish towel thrown over his shoulder and seemed perfectly at ease as he scrambled the eggs in the frying pan. Her heart seemed to flutter every time she peeked over her shoulder at him, almost spilling the orange juice as she turned to look. Her mother sipped casually from a coffee mug as she flipped through the channels on the counter top television. The room was placidly quiet aside from the speedy chatter of the meteorologist.

"Looks like the cold front is staying for another two weeks." her mother mentioned as she turned off the television, sighing. "I feel so weird today! No cleaning, cooking, or driving to do."

Elijah's laugh rumbled lowly in his chest as he scraped the eggs onto a plate and removed a fork from the dish rack.

"I thought you would appreciate the extra help," he replied, his deep voice with the slight accent smooth as he turned to face her mother, "I also think you should worry about getting dressed for work, however. You don't want to be late."

She watched as his pupils contracted and her mother's dilated and she felt slightly guilty but glad because now she could have Elijah to herself.

"Oh my goodness you're so right!" her mom replied in a ditzy fashion, putting her mug down in the sink. "Thank god you're here Elijah, I'd be so late without you."

Her mother went upstairs and she drank some juice before turning to smile at Elijah. He remained turned away, however, rinsing her mother's coffee mug before setting it onto the dish rack. He then proceeded to wash the pan and spatula and she sighed loudly, her smile dropped as she poked the eggs around with her fork.

"Stop playing with your food." he chided bemusedly, knowing he was annoying her.

"I can't eat alone." she returned lamely, grinning lightly at her childishness.

"You're not alone, I'm standing right here." he said as he leaned back onto the counter, his arms outstretched as he smiled.

She huffed petulantly before turning away from him, shifting her plate and table mat. His laughter surprised her for a moment and she smiled when his hands cradled her face from behind, his thumbs smoothing her surely messy brows. She leaned back to smile at him but was disappointed when he only kissed her forehead. He moved away from her suddenly, sitting on a chair opposite her at the table, and her mother bumbled down the stairs with her purse flailing behind her.

"Alright, I have to go but I'm so glad you stopped by Elijah and offered to take Becky." her mother said as she fixed her hair quickly in the mirror by the door.

"It was my pleasure, Mrs. Dawson. We are on our way out as well." he replied as he set the dirty dishes in the sink and took her bag as well as her mother's by the door.

"Becky, sweetheart hurry up, you're going to be late." her mother said finally before stepping out, taking her suitcase from Elijah who stepped outside before dipping his head back in for a moment.

"Ready?"

"Uh, yeah. I'll be right down, I forgot my calculator." she said quickly before racing upstairs, watching her mother drive away from the hallway window. She watched as her mother turned the corner before running into her room and looking around. He was not here.

"Oh my god Elijah…" she muttered in annoyance as she picked up a few stray dollars from her night table and stuffed them in her pocket. Lifting her alarm clock and checking the time she cursed softly and slipped a few bracelets on before turning sharply around, smacking into his chest.

"You called?" he asked, stifling a laugh.

She rubbed her forehead with one hand while wrapping her free arm around his waist. His arms hung loosely around her and she kissed his jaw softly, securing him in her hold.

"You are _so _annoying." she mumbled into his neck as she breathed in the clean smell of his cologne. She tried to kiss his mouth but he turned his face too quickly, her kiss landing on his cheek instead.

"I'm sure you could go one day without." he teased, enjoying the game too much.

She scoffed before releasing him, shoving his shoulder playfully.

"I'm leaving!" she called as she went down the stairs, knowing he'd probably already started the car before she'd even gotten to the last step.

**. . . .**

University of Mystic Falls was considered the town's pride and joy, a small cluster of gothic collegiate buildings near the edge of town. Though some left to out-of-state schools after graduating high school, many stayed to attend UMF. Whether by choice or tradition, however, was debatable. Freshmen were instantly recognizable in the crowd that moved through the entrance gates, gripping their maps tightly. They floated around campus in a daze and confusion, though many had lived in Mystic Falls their whole lives. She could not be happier that freshmen year was over, smiling as she dug around in the glove compartment for some pens. Though sophomores were still near the bottom of the food chain, it was better than being a freshmen.

Her smile fell, however, when students began to stare in her direction and she began to wish she was invisible. Elijah had a penchant for the finer things in life and it did not stop at apparel. He drove a black Mercedes and it drew a fair amount of attention as most around here drove family hand-me-downs or cheaper makes. She knew she should be over it, but she wasn't particularly fond of having a stare-down on the first day of school.

She was distracted immediately by the sight of Caroline and Klaus a few parking spaces away. Caroline was trying to type something into her phone while Klaus attempted to grab her attention. He was failing miserably as Caroline turned away, huddling into the side of the car as she texted. Her phone buzzed and she figured it was from Caroline. She laughed as Klaus took the phone from Caroline and threw it in the grass beside them, taking her face in his hands and kissing her. Elijah merely raised his brows and stepped out of the car, getting her things from the backseat.

Klaus and Caroline were, quite frankly, inseparable. She had to formulate an elaborate and tricky plan just to get him away from Caroline for a sleepover or shopping trip. Thankfully Elijah valued personal space and would often visit her in the morning then disappear until the next day. He had only recently began texting, preferring to call, and at times he would only text her the whole day. Elijah and Klaus could not be any more different, yet she wished he was more like Klaus. He could be in the presence of Queen Elizabeth herself and Klaus would still kiss Caroline madly in public. He was wild and impulsive, but he had a heart of gold.

Elijah detested PDA and it took a great deal of convincing for him to hold her hand. He was courteous and the epitome of chivalry, but his reservation drove her insane at times. Each had their positives and negatives, however, and she tried to focus on what he was saying as she watched Klaus and Caroline.

"Are you alright, Rebecca?" he asked sweetly, handing her her books.

"Yeah yeah, I'm fine," she replied back distractedly, looking back at him with a smile, "just nervous about math."

She really had to stop using math and anything related as an excuse.

Elijah looked up at them and she felt her cheeks redden. He had caught her staring and she knew he disliked being compared against his brother. She cleared her throat and stepped out of the car, closing the door, but found herself trapped by Elijah's arms on either side of her. He pressed his forehead against hers and he exhaled before hugging her close to him, kissing her softly. He pulled away but she placed her hand behind his neck, pulling him back.

Her phone vibrated frantically and they broke apart reluctantly, a message from Caroline appearing on the screen.

_Hey lovebird, class starts in 5!_

Before she could even blink, Elijah had disappeared and she stepped away from the Mercedes as it began to move backwards. She had barely breathed out a goodbye when he was gone, and she turned around, disheartened as she walked to class.

Caroline met her halfway and apologized for the earlier spectacle.

"We haven't seen each other in a couple of days." she said with a small laugh, her cheeks slightly pink.

"Almost made me puke my breakfast."

They both laughed as they sat down beside each other in the lecture hall, and she flipped her notebook open the first page. As she clicked her pen, she noticed the first page had already been used and she smiled as she read the elegant cursive, the letters flowing delicately across the sheet.

_Doubt that the sun doth move, doubt truth to be a liar, but never doubt I love._

_- E_


	2. All We Are

**Chapter 2**

**.**

**.**

**.**

The grill was boisterous and noisy when Rebecca and Caroline walked in, starving and desperate to sit down. She recognized a few faces from her earlier classes and she smiled, waving back politely as they sidled into a booth by the stage. Caroline was going on and on about how hard organic chemistry was and she listened, happy to just listen and not have to talk. She wondered, however, why Caroline was so intent to talk about chemistry, feeling that the idle chatter was but a precursor to a deeper conversation.

"It was a killer. But anyway, I wanted to talk to you about Klaus." Caroline revealed, and her previous suspicions were confirmed.

"Just water please," she said to the waiter as he took their drink orders before leaving, "what about him?"

"I don't know, he's just been… I don't know just weird." she replied as she played with the case covering her phone.

"How so?"

The waiter returned and she dropped a lemon wedge into her water, enjoying the crisp taste as it cooled her thirst.

"Like, he's just been disappearing and he always dodges my questions about it." she explained as she sipped from her diet coke, pushing the straw around the ice cubes.

Reflecting on Caroline's statement she momentarily wondered if Elijah was ever with Klaus when they disappeared. Both had disappearing acts and sometimes they were gone at the same time. She felt a tad dense for not connecting the dots earlier but she had never really thought about it. And Elijah always told her where he was and what he was doing. She knew, except for Klaus, that his family lived all around the United States and she had never questioned him when he said he was visiting them.

"I mean, I don't know what to say other than let it go for now." she replied lousily, knowing that her answer would not appease her friend's skepticism.

Caroline merely pursed her lips and checked the time on her phone, clearly dissatisfied with the settlement.

"I guess I could ask Elijah and see what he says." she said while internally rolling eyes, knowing this was exactly what Caroline wanted to hear.

Caroline instantly smiled and screamed softly, squeezing her hand across the table.

"Thanks Becky you're the best!"

She only smiled meekly in return, drinking the rest of her water. Though she didn't really want to play detective, Caroline was her best friend and she was herself a bit curious about this mystery. She was about to speak when Caroline was distracted and turned around, calling someone over to their table. She sat up in her chair to see who had been called and saw a pretty girl with long, pin straight brown hair and a purple book bag. The girl walked over to their table and smiled brightly, waving at them both.

"Hey Caroline! Aaaand," she greeted, waiting on Caroline to introduce her.

"Rebecca! Becky this is Elena. Becky Elena, Elena Becky." Caroline said, pointing back and forth between the two.

"Nice to meet you. Feel free to join us." she replied, smiling kindly at Elena.

She remembered her from high school, having had a few classes together. They had been only acquaintances, however, Elena preferring her friendship to Bonnie and Matt than to herself and Caroline. She remembered Elena dating the new guy Stefan and being absent from school frequently, but she did not remember much besides what anyone else would commonly know.

The trio chatted amicably for another hour, splitting a plate of cheese fries and she ordered a slice of blueberry pie to-go before leaving. As they stood from their table, Elena offering to pay the tip, Caroline gave a flippant goodbye as she raced towards Tyler by the pool table. Both she and Elena had seen him enter as they ate the fries, but neither said a word or Caroline would have disappeared in a heartbeat. Caroline and Tyler were a complicated pair; friends one day, enemies the next. She was almost positive Caroline had gone over there to apologize for something. The two girls exited the Grill together and stood outside the entrance, hands in their pockets as the evening's cold descended upon Mystic Falls.

"Do you need a ride?" Elena asked kindly, tying her scarf tighter around her neck.

"Nah I'm good," she responded, "I'm getting a lift from Caroline."

"You might be waiting for awhile then." Elena said laughingly, waving at a classic red car that drove into the parking lot. She assumed that was Stefan.

"Um, yea you're right," she replied as she smiled, fishing around in her bag for her cell, "I might just take you up on that offer."

Retracting her phone from the inside pocket, her keys tumbled out and she exhaled shortly, annoyed that she was such a klutz. Kneeling down, she reached to the wooden bench, steadying herself so she wouldn't topple over and spill her entire bag.

"Ow!" she yelled, having placed her hand on an exposed rusty nail. The stab was painful and she could see the skin around the gash redden, blood spilling over immediately after.

Elena turned around sharply at the sound, crouching down beside her. She looked up to see Elena shaking her head at the car and she followed her gaze, gasping at the sight. The moment lived for only seconds but she knew she had seen the darkened eyes and the glint of sharp teeth behind the window. She pulled her hand away from Elena's grip and stood up, peeling off a flyer from the Grill's window and pressing it tightly onto her wound. It was all happening so quickly.

"Becky are you alright?" Elena asked, blocking her view of Stefan.

"Yeah yeah I'm fine. It's nothing; just a cut." she replied nonchalantly, processing all that she had seen. She knew that face.

"Are you sure? Let me see it," Elena begged, trying to remove the flyer from the wound, "Stefan's got some first aid in his car."

"Elena relaaaax! Sheesh, it's just a little cut." she said, trying to shake-off the tension she felt inside and calm Elena. Truth be told, she had no intention of going anywhere near that car. Besides, it really was not so bad.

"What about the rust!"

"Elena I'm fi—"

She was interrupted by Caroline who stopped at the door, looking back and forth between them, confused. The blood had soaked the area pressed against the wound and she crumbled it into a ball, squeezing her fist tightly.

"What happened?" she asked as she walked towards Rebecca, picking up the abandoned take-out bag from the floor.

Though she was a bit worried about the blood that was trying to slip between her fingers, she was more worried that the pie had become collateral damage in this ordeal.

"A rusty nail attacked me." she responded jokingly, wanting to lighten to mood and keep the worry away from her. She smiled a closed smile at Stefan who stood leaning against his car, waving at her and Caroline.

"Is it bad?" Caroline asked, opening the bag with the food container inside, inspecting the goods.

"No, really, it's nothing," she assured for what seemed like the 800th time, "just a little cut. I won't die, I promise."

"Okay then, um, we should probably get going." replied Caroline to the group, waving goodbye to Elena and Stefan.

She was happy and also mildly surprised at Caroline's swift goodbye. Caroline was typically good at smoothing over awkwardness but she supposed that everything had just been too weird for her. Bloody hand, Elena standing off to the side, Stefan watching from a far, discarded blueberry pie, it was too much. She had to laugh silently at how good things could go so badly so suddenly.

Once they were both by the car, Caroline made her wait while she looked for napkins to clean up the stab.

"I love you but I don't want any blood stains." she said in the kindest way she could make herself say.

She quickly took the handful of napkins and dropped the crumpled flyer, wiping the blood that refused to stop flowing as best she could. She winced at the burn every time the napkins went over the open wound. It was swollen.

"Wow… that really doesn't look good Becks."

She only sighed in response before wadding the last few napkins together and pressing them against the injury. Sliding inside the car, she only hoped it would stop bleeding so Caroline wouldn't have any stains on the seat.

**. . . .**

Caroline beeped twice as goodbye and she waved halfheartedly, content that she had spent time with her friend but happier to be home. Today had been long enough.

She tossed her bag and the pie on the table and headed straight for the kitchen, throwing out the bloody napkins and running her hand under the sink. The water stung and she closed the faucet a little, lowering the pressure and allowing it to drizzle over the wound. She watched as the blood dripped off her hand and swirled around before going down the drain in a little tornado. Her mind seemed to spin around with the water and she gripped the ledge of the sink as her vision blurred slightly. She shut off the water and tore a paper towel sheet from the roll and walked upstairs, feeling heavy and suddenly exhausted. Reaching her room she unzipped her jacket and slid off her shoes, collapsing on her bed with a sigh, her fist clenched around the paper towel.

Hours passed and she awoke at one point, her hand burning with pain, but fell asleep again, her eyelids intent on remaining closed. As she drifted once again into sleep, she attempted to swallow, her throat incredibly dry, but frowned at the sour taste she had. That is what she got from eating the Grill's greasy cheese fries, she supposed.

Shortly after, she awoke a second time, a cool pressure on her face startling her. The pressure went away. Blinking rapidly, her eyes adjusted to the darkness and she rolled over, her neck aching from the awkward position she had fallen asleep in. Her injured hand hit something solid and she cringed in pain, murmuring an "ow."

"I thought you were never going to awake." his rich, velvet voice whispered in the dark.

She smiled instantly, from hearing his voice and realizing her wounded hand had smacked his thigh by accident. She ran her hand down it before grimacing when he lifted it away, holding her hand in his two. He was quite possibly the biggest prude she had ever met. She laughed aloud at her thought and, though she could not see, she was quite sure his face revealed his bewilderment. He kissed her knuckles and the top of her palm softly and though she was still laughing, she felt peaceful. As her laugh calmed to a giggle, she noticed that her injured hand felt stiff and she pulled it away, feeling it with her unmarred left. It was neatly bandaged with gauze and a large, waterproof dressing that pulled the skin taut.

"Thank you," she replied, leaning over and clicking the light on her night table on, "I don't know how I'd survive without you."

His curt chuckle seemed to agree and she moved closer to him, hating that he was just barely on the edge of her bed and admiring his appearance. He was in his usual Sunday's best save for his jacket which was folded neatly on her desk chair, the sleeves of his grey button-down rolled up to his elbows.

"If I hadn't healed you, you would've had to get a tetanus shot."

She raised a brow, realizing the sour taste in her mouth earlier was blood, not cheese fries. The burn must have been him cleaning the wound with alcohol or peroxide and bandaging.

"Oh." was all she could manage, feeling a whisper of nausea at the thought of swallowing blood.

"Why didn't you go to the hospital?" he asked, tucking her hair behind her ears in an attempt to tame the frizzy mess.

She rolled her eyes, unable to believe that _everyone_ was so concerned about practically a scratch.

"Because I didn't think it was _that bad_." she returned, grabbing his hand quickly with her own and sliding it down her face and neck making it only as far as her collarbone before he pulled away swiftly.

He scoffed and sat up from the bed, walking to her window seat, sitting down and crossing his arms and legs. She knew he hated when she did things like that but she only laughed, finding amusement in his annoyance. Though Elijah was fairly modernized and kept up with the new world, she was certain his personality was stuck in the middle ages. It was annoying at times, but she could not complain too much. He treated women with the utmost respect and for that she was grateful.

A few minutes passed and when he did not move she sighed but did not move herself either. She was not sure what exactly was going on, but she suddenly felt like being silly and immature. She made faces at him but he did not react to any of them. She supposed it was a combination of her pride and childish immaturity, but she did not want to apologize right away. She blew him kisses, his face an unreadable mask, and mimicked a butterfly with her hands. He remained unresponsive, and she finally gave up, returning to her senses and feeling a bit remorseful.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, "please come sit with me again?"

"_I'll not budge an inch._" he returned, placing his hands behind his head and leaning back onto the window.

She sighed exasperatedly, flinging her sheets off and tying her hair back into a ponytail. She watched him as he watched her, his brown eyes alive in the lowlight. As she came closer, he reached forward and grasped her hands in his, kissing both of them lightly. He unfolded his legs and she stood before him, intertwining their fingers. He smiled at her and she was stabbed by his beauty, his handsome smile charming and bright. She leaned forward to kiss him and he remained still, his lips motionless against hers. Untangling their hands, she placed hers around his neck, her thumbs caressing his cheeks. Resting a knee on the seat between his legs, she kissed his forehead and whispered delicately against it.

"I love you."

She rarely said so to him, saving it for the best moments, feeling it was more special. He did not respond but she knew he was thinking the same. Elijah had never verbally said he loved her, never able to articulate his feelings into spoken word. He quoted Shakespeare endlessly and she was sure she could fill a novel with all the letters he had written her, but he never said "I love you." He could only write it.

She smiled nonetheless, his hands gripping her waist softly. He kissed tenderly along her jaw, stopping to place a lone kiss on her neck. His lips were gentle and unhurried. She savored his sweet kisses while she could, knowing he would pull away at any moment. He was not always affectionate and she felt him stiffen as the tip of her tongue touched his bottom lip. Yet she was surprised when he did not stop her, linking his fingers together behind her back instead. Trailing her hands down his neck, she unbuttoned his collar before the three buttons afterwards. She waited a moment and he still did not pull away. She unbuttoned another and felt the smooth skin beneath her touch, the firm definition of muscle and sharp contour of his collarbone.

The moment proved too good to be true, however, and his cool hands removed hers from his chest. Though she had been intent on seeing this through to the end, she said nothing, happy that he let down his defense for once, if only for a little while. She moved away and he stood up, pulling her back into a warm embrace. His shirt was soft against her cheek and she breathed in deeply, delighting in the smell of his cologne. He kissed her cheek and only placed a hand against his own, closing her eyes and relaxing in the last few seconds of bliss.

"You have class tomorrow." he whispered, drawing small circles into her back.

"I know… but I'm not tired," she replied airily, wishing she could stay like this the whole night, "I've slept the entire day."

He was silent and she pulled away, stretching and enjoying the satisfying cracks. Even if she hadn't pulled away first, he probably would have shortly after. She flopped onto her bed, Elijah next to her in a heartbeat, draping her comforter over her. He touched her cheek softly.

"If I don't fall asleep in five, you can compel me."

"Alright," he responded, his voice barely a whisper, "good night Becky."

She grinned at his use of her nickname; it sounded so foreign on his lips. He turned away, walking slowly back to her window, moving the curtain aside and peering out. Even with his shirt unbuttoned and sleeves rolled up, he looked so elegant and refined. He basked in the moon's ethereal glow and she was convinced she had never seen anything more lovely and perfect in her entire life.


	3. Truth or Lie

So I'm really happy with how my last chapter turned out. I think it gives a neat glimpse into the kind of relationship Elijah and Rebecca have. Shout out to my first two reviewers **EclecticProse **and **Whitney3Tears**. You both hold a special place in my story's heart!

Alllllsoooooos, my summary, after much overworking and suckiness, has changed. It's from the song "I Don't Want to Set the World on Fire" by The Ink Spots. They're a super cool crooner-style band from the 1940's. It's an awesome song, check it out!

So I totally go off on a story tangent in this chapter, but it's history and I wanted to squeeze it into this chapter because I'm impatient like that.

LOL.

Anywayz, the show must go on. Enjoy!

**Chapter 3**

**.**

**.**

**.**

He was gone by morning, the only sign of him ever being in the space was a small note he left on her night table.

_See you at dinner._

She grinned before folding it and opening the drawer in her night table, removing a stack of papers and slipping it beneath the paper clip holding them all together. She moved a few things around and put the papers back in their place, admiring the collection of mementos. It was an odd collections; various scraps of paper, knick knacks, and a photograph.

It was a secret; most would think it was silly, she supposed. Who kept a scrap of paper saying something as simple as "see you at dinner"? But she kept everything and anything she could. She kept every sheet of paper, from a small note to his poems, cocktail napkins of restaurants they had been to, even a kerchief with his initials she had stolen from his jacket. Though her heart ached at even the thought, if he ever disappeared for good, she wanted to remember that they had something real… that he had been real. Her eyes were warm with tears and she brushed them away quickly, unable to believe she was crying this early in the morning.

Sniffling, she got out of bed and dressed for class, trying to focus on the positive that he was here. He was real, and so was she and so was what they had. Taking a deep breath and wiping her eyes completely, she walked downstairs, bracing herself for her mother's surely burnt eggs.

**. . . .**

Elijah had left the keys of his Mercedes on her dresser, the car parked in her driveway, but she opted for her mother's old Chevy. It had definitely seen better days, but it was trustworthy and certainly not a target for fawning eyes. Besides, her mother worked hard and deserved an opulent ride to work.

She wondered momentarily where he had disappeared to, if he was with Klaus, and if it was somewhere here because he didn't take his car. Her eyes focused on the surrounding scenery, trees lining the streets and families entering their own cars. She tried to keep her wandering thoughts at bay, but the temptation proved too great.

_Hey are you with Klaus?_ she texted to Caroline, contemplating the depth of this particular rabbit hole.

Awaiting a response, she thought about Elena and Stefan. Stefan was a vampire. Elena was a human, who possibly didn't know the truth. She closed her eyes at the stoplight, rubbing her forehead with her hand as her elbow rested on the window frame. Elijah had told her to tell him about any vampires in the area, as a precaution, but she had completely forgotten to mention it. She had known Stefan since high school and yet she never would have guessed. The light turned green and she pressed the pedal gently, remembering she had also forgotten to inconspicuously question Elijah about Klaus. Her phone buzzed and she checked the time before pulling over to the side of the street, figuring she had a few minutes to text.

_No… is Elijah gone too? _

_For the day at least. _

_I figured. Meet me at my house._

She stared at the text incredulously. She had a solid amount of time to wait around before class but not enough to drive back to Caroline's and expect to make it in time to their first class. But Caroline's text implied she might have significant information, be it about Klaus or Elijah. Leaning back in the seat, she contemplated going to school and meeting with Caroline afterwards, essentially the right thing to do. Or skip on the second day and make headway on this dilemma.

She put the car into drive and made a clean U-turn, texting Caroline she'd be there in five.

**. . . .**

Caroline tied up the laces of her sneakers hurriedly, her fingers clumsy as she tried to tie the knots.

"Becky you have to promise not to tell Elijah about what I'm about to tell you." Caroline repeated for the second time.

"Okay Caroline I promise! Just tell me already," she yelled from the kitchen as she scoured the fridge for food. She could still taste her mother's charred eggs on her tongue.

"Alright," she said between breaths as she flipped over, tying her hair into a ponytail, "so, I think I found out where Klaus goes when he disappears."

The house was quiet as she placed the orange juice in the fridge, closing the door and turning around to stare at Caroline.

"Okay…" she said slowly, intrigued by the new information.

"I also think that Elijah goes there too, but I don't really know. I just think he might since they both are gone at the same time." Caroline said as she came around the island and stood in front of her.

She contemplated the statements and pursed her lips, reminded once again of her dullness at not putting their pieces together.

"Don't think about it too much. I didn't really notice either. It's not like we keep tabs on each other's boyfriends." said Caroline kindly, smiling as she caught her distressed expression.

She returned the smile and took her glass of orange juice from the counter, walking with Caroline to the door.

"So how exactly did you find out where he goes?" she asked inquisitively, waiting for Caroline to lock the door so they could leave.

"Okay so yesterday Klaus called me and said he was leaving that night. But he didn't say where, and when I asked he hung up. I know sometimes reception is shoddy at the B and B and I was talking to Tyler so I blew it off." Caroline explained as they got in her car, the engine rumbling to life.

"Keep going,"

"Then when I called him later he didn't pick up, which he always does, and I got kind of suspicious. My mom was still at the station so I knew they hadn't closed. You remember that sorta cute guy Josh that used to have a crush on me last year?"

"Yes.

"Okay well I texted him and asked him if he could trace a call for me like they do in CSI and crap."

"I didn't know they do that for stalker girlfriends." she said jokingly, amused by Caroline's obsessive tendencies.

"Yeah well they don't. I promised him a date."

She could not help but burst into laughter. Caroline _would_ have planned something like this.

"So he called me back like thirty minutes later and gave me the directions to the place he had traced the call. It's on the edge of town by the ranch we used to hold the Founder's Day fair like ten years ago. It's kind of a drive but I think we'll be fine." Caroline explained, periodically checking the piece of paper the directions were written on.

"Wow, I always knew you were crafty but I have to say I'm really impressed!" she said while laughing, smothering her previous disbelief with humor.

They both laughed and she smiled as she looked out the window. She felt nostalgic suddenly, remembering the road trip she and Caroline took last year to New Orleans. It was one of the most exciting two weeks she had ever had. The houses passed by them and her memories poured themselves into her mind, flashing behind her eyes. Elijah had called her every night of the trip, asking her about her day and listening patiently as she described their wild adventures. To think that she had only met him six months before that road trip, in the middle of her senior year on a class tour of the UMF.

She and Caroline had gone to the café in the library and she had accidentally bumped into him where the drinks were picked up. She laughed at the memory now, but it had been _so_ embarrassing. When they collided, she had spilled her hot chocolate all over his shirt. He was dressed impeccably in a suit, with a white shirt nonetheless. She had expected him to stare at her in disbelief or be really upset, but he had only chuckled and excused himself, assuring her it was fine. She could only stutter profusely, her apologies jumbled together in her throat. The moment had been so brief; barely a minute, but he had permanently impressed himself in her mind. Throughout the rest of the tour she could think of only him, her eyes scanning the grounds and searching for him in every brunette, suit-clad person around.

The trip back in the bus, Caroline's bubbly chatter a pleasant soundtrack, she replayed the moment continuously in her mind. The elegant way in which he dressed, his sophisticated manner, and his warm, intense gaze. Every aspect of him captivated her. He was the most handsome man she had ever seen.

She had hoped desperately to see him again, returning to the university the next day. Perhaps it was fate, perhaps it was only a coincidence, but he was seated at a table near one of the large windows, a pile of books and paperwork before him. When she approached he had only smiled. He did not ask why a high school student was in the university, in the library, and looking for him. He had accepted her apology and invited her to join him. He even offered to buy her a hot chocolate, as long as she did not spill it on him again. She thought it might be their mutual bond over Shakespeare or that she could listen to him ramble on about the Renaissance and not be bored, but they met several times afterwards.

Elijah was very old-fashioned. She had believed that "courting" existed only in her Jane Austen novels and fairytales about princes and princesses, but he had proven her very wrong. For five straight months, he invited her on walks in the park, bought her flowers and nice gifts, and made dinner for her and her mother in his apartment in the graduate housing. He never kissed her, held her hand, or even hugged her. She was incredibly confused at first, and mostly annoyed, hurt that he always rebuffed her attempts at affection. But she could not deny the happy feeling that enveloped her. Someone so refined, so beautiful, so perfect had taken an interest in her, and treated her as if she was nothing short of a queen.

On the last day of the fifth month, he had appeared at her door in a three-piece suit, cufflinks glinting brightly at his sleeves, holding a bouquet of roses. She had not been expecting him and felt so insignificant in her pajamas, flattered and embarrassed at his glamorous displays. She had been even more stunned when she found out the flowers were for her mother, his grin kind as he asked if she could wait upstairs. Though she had reluctantly gone upstairs, she remained on the landing after the first flight, listening intently to his conversation with her mother. She remembered the elation at hearing his words, biting her tongue to keep from screaming.

He asked her mother if he had the permission to date her.

"Earth to Rebecca?" Caroline's voice interrupted, pulling her from her reverie.

She turned to her friend and smiled, indicating she was alive and listening, a drowsy smile on her face.

"We're here."

**. . . . **

The afternoon's chill had dissipated as soon as they reached the open field. The sun was blazing above them and she picked her hair up into a high ponytail. Caroline had unzipped her sweater and thrown it over the seat, rolling up her sleeves and enjoying the last bits of cool air in the car. The field was comprised of yellowed grass and a few patches of thriving weeds. They had almost missed the house were it not for the rusted mailbox lying on the ground, ripped from its post by a Mystic Fall's thunderstorm. The equally as rusted gate opened after a bit of pulling and they had driven up to the house that was almost completely hidden by forest.

She grimaced at the home's exterior as they approached it, surprised that it had lived to see another day. It seemed ready to collapse at any moment; the windows shattered, dirt and dead leaves covering every surface, and shingles from the roof broken on the porch. The only sign that anybody had ever been here was the broken chain hanging from the doorknob.

"Caroline," she huffed, trying to pry open the lodged door, "did you bother to think off the possibility of Klaus being here?"

Caroline walked over and pulled on the handle, falling backwards as it broke off the door. She stifled a laugh.

"I think he would have heard us already." she groaned from the floor, rubbing the side of her hip.

"Maybe, but I still feel weird about this stalking—"

"We're not stalking him. I just want to know why he comes here."

"Fine but I'm just saying, how do you _really_ know he comes here? What if he just stopped by yesterday to… I don't know, nick a few antiques?" she said, attempting to reason with Caroline and humor her at the same time.

Caroline had wedged herself between the doorframe and the actual door, pushing it outwards. When it finally gave, she swung it open and placed her hands on her hips, staring at Rebecca.

"If Klaus wanted another antique to clutter his room at the bed and breakfast, he could've just bought one."

She sighed, admitting her defeat.

"Fifteen minutes and we're out of this place. We need to get back to school in time."

Caroline giggled and hugged her tightly, pulling her into the house.

The house had an open floor plan and it was easy to look around from the main room. The coast was clear of anything for now and they split up, Caroline staying downstairs and Rebecca taking upstairs. This went against everything she had been told by her mother and the crime shows she watched, but she wanted to ditch the house as quickly as she could. Plus, she didn't think there was anyone who would want to live here.

The upstairs was equally as bright and open as downstairs, though twice as dingy. She made a point to walk strictly down the middle of each hallway, far from any cobwebs. She checked each bedroom and the one study, each bare of any sign of life except for a few beer bottles and an empty pack of cigarettes. The rooms had all been stripped of linens and the one sheet that remained was torn and moth-eaten from the years it had surely been on the mattress. She checked her watch; they had five minutes to wrap up the search and hopefully, if Caroline broke a few speed limits, get back to her house. Her phone vibrated in her pocket and she checked the text. Elijah.

_I thought we could meet for lunch._

Panic crept slowly into her. She knew she had no choice but to lie but the idea churned unkindly in her stomach. Klaus had texted Caroline on the ride to the house and she lied so casually, remarking on what a pain calculus was. Rebecca hated lying to him but she didn't want to foil Caroline's plan in case he said something to Klaus. As she wrote a reply, she figured two wrongs would have to make an excusable.

_One text too late! Meeting Caroline at café._

"Caroline!" she yelled down the stairs and waited for Caroline to respond. They had called to each other various times throughout their searching, making sure each was unharmed. The house was made of thin wood walls and airy enough that each was able to hear the other walking around.

When Caroline did not respond, she raced down the stairs and into the foyer. She wasn't there. Her phone buzzed once again but she ignored it, too preoccupied with finding her best friend.

"Care!" she yelled again, walking towards the living room.

She stopped suddenly. Caroline was standing in front of something, her back to Becky.

"Caroline I was calling you!"

Caroline merely turned around, a half-full tumbler in her hand. She breathed a sigh of relief, glad that nothing horrific had occurred.

"God Care you scared me." she said as she approached her friend, who had thankfully shaken off the dramatic expression.

"Sorry… I'm just confused." Caroline murmured.

She looked past her friend, over the filthy couch and at the coffee table. It was empty save for an empty bottle of Johnnie Walker. Caroline held the tumbler she presumed had also been on the table. Feeling uncomfortable and suddenly cramped in the large space, she walked back towards the foyer, opening the door and taking fresh breath of air. She had not expected to find any answers here, and they found none, except that Klaus had been here. Becky knew Caroline was referring to the reason _why_ he would be here when she said she was confused. She supposed they both had thought they would only find an empty house, no reason to suspect he would ever come here save for a bit of treasure hunting. But he had come; Johnnie Walker was Klaus's favorite whiskey and he had stayed in the house long enough to finish a whole bottle. Leaning against the dilapidated porch rail, waiting for Caroline to appear, she checked the message on her phone.

_I'll meet you both._

"Oh shit."


	4. Unsolicited Shame

Chapter 4! NOTE: For anyone who does not know, "Natty Light" is short for Natural Light, a popular beer in college parties because it's cheap but tastes horrible.

Also, I'd like to take this moment to point out that Rebecca is 19.

Enjoy!

**Chapter 4**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Caroline finally appeared in the doorway, holding the liquor and the tumbler. She panicked; he had surely caught her lie by now. Caroline caught her expression and frowned, knowing something was off.

"What's wrong?"

She only turned around, praying that the new message in her phone was from anyone but him. Caroline tossed the rest of the whiskey into the grass and came up behind her, reading the text over her shoulder.

_It seems we missed each other._

The message was so simple and curt, but she knew he was annoyed. She breathed deeply, attempting to smother her panic. Yes, she had lied, and he would probably be mad, but she could handle it. She wasn't going to rat Caroline out. The girls looked at each other and she held Caroline's gaze for a moment before turning away, the tension mounting slowly. The heel of Caroline's shoe scraped idly at the ground, the only noise in the silent afternoon. When her phone began ringing with a call, she looked up at Caroline who merely shook her head. She pressed the ignore button.

"I guess that's our cue!" Caroline yelled before racing to the car.

Though she would probably have to devise a complex lie on the way home to cover her bases, she chased after Caroline, a wide smile across her face. Anyone watching would probably think they were crazy, but she might as well enjoy being a clown with her best friend before facing the wrath of a god at home. Caroline turned on the radio in her car to the highest volume, leaving her door open and dancing ridiculously at the music in the open field.

She could not help but laugh at her friend's terrible dancing. In the back of her mind she knew she should be worried, but she couldn't bring herself to care. Besides, Caroline was only doing this on purpose. Any time either of them was going to be in trouble, they would do something outrageous and funny to soften anything that awaited them. Caroline grabbed her hands and began a tango, making silly faces and blowing her a kiss. Even though the music playing was an upbeat pop, the two continued their comical tango, tripping over their own feet as they laughed. Their dancing was the only thing that mattered in the open field, mirth and carelessness floating breezily in the wind.

**. . . .**

As the music died away and a slew of commercials replaced it, she and Caroline stopped to take their breaths. Small beads of perspiration glistened on their temples, the fine hairs along their foreheads slicked in the humid dusk. She clicked the power button on the radio and the sudden silence encased them, the rhythmic sounds of crickets now audible. Their bubbling laughter had settled into short bursts of giggling, clicking their seatbelts slowly in their tiredness. She looked out the passenger window, her happiness retreating into a calm content. She absentmindedly texted her mother that she was stopping by Caroline's after class.

"And now…" Caroline said softly, her eyes drooping slightly, her body relaxing into the seat.

"We prepare to meet our doom." she finished, a short laugh accompanying her statement.

Her phone rang at the same time as Caroline's and they each glanced at each other before ignoring the calls, small grins playing at their lips. They were both in hot water, but they were in it together, and that was enough to bear the heat.

The drive home was filled with amicable chit chat and corny jokes she read off a website via her phone. They were doing a fine job of distracting each other, their smiles faltering slightly each time their phones rang or buzzed with text. She knew she was only prolonging the inevitable, but she wanted to take her mind as far away from facing Elijah as she could. She detested the conversation they would surely have, the outpour of lies she would have to tell. But she couldn't let on that they were sneaking around or Klaus and Elijah would be more careful and they would never get to the bottom of the mystery.

As much as she hated lying, she wished she had been more blessed in deceit like Caroline. Caroline could pile lie after lie on top of each other into an intricate and believable story, without even flinching or second-guessing herself. But she wasn't like Caroline, who lied to Klaus all the time. Her stomach twisted inside her, and she loathed the line she was going to cross in her conscience.

She showered and changed at Caroline's, undyingly grateful that Klaus was nowhere to be found. Walking down the stairs, tying her wet hair into a sloppy bun, Caroline motioned frantically from the kitchen. She looked around but saw nothing. Caroline pointed to the door, whose doorbell began ringing incessantly, and winked.

"So yea, I think that I'm gonna have Matt and Tyler handle the drinks for the party," Caroline began as she walked towards the door, waving her hands, urging Becky to continue the pretend dialogue.

"That's perfect; we'll actually have something better than Natty Light." she added nonchalantly, picking up her bag from the floor.

Caroline opened the door and smiled brightly, plain innocence decorating her features. Klaus's tight, close-lipped smile unnerved Becky and she reached quickly for her car keys from the bowl on the small table by the door.

"Hello Rebecca." Klaus deadpanned, his face devoid of any courtesy. His stale greeting assured her that he was aware of her part in the day's deviousness.

She managed to mumble a quick hello before hugging Caroline and placing a reassuring kiss on her cheek, squeezing past Klaus and jogging to her car. She released a breath she had not realized she was holding as she drove away from Caroline's house, hoping that her friend could handle Klaus's temper on her own. She knew Klaus would never physically harm Caroline, but his fury was boundless and she did not want Caroline to spend a whole day crying like the times before. Moreover, she had her own boyfriend to deal with. As she pulled into her driveway, she was suddenly thankful Elijah was fond of the silent treatment.

She could see the light of her dining room on through the main window, Elijah and her mother seated at the table. Swallowing thickly, she opened the door, forcing her nerves down her throat.

"I'm home!" she called into the house, locking the door behind her. She walked towards the dining room, plastering a smile on her face. She had to make this believable.

"Becky! You missed dinner! It was fantastic," her mother drawled, greeting her daughter with a wine glass in her hand. "Elijah cooked."

She eyed the wine bottle and mentally grimaced when she saw it was practically empty.

"I know I'm sorry, I completely forgot." she said, coming around the table to greet Elijah.

His eyes did not leave hers and she looked at anything but his, afraid that they would give her away.

"I made your favorite." he said calmly as she bent down to kiss his cheek, lingering only a moment before pulling away. She cast a fleeting look at his glass and raised a quick brow. It was barely filled and had no trace of lip marks on the rim.

Elijah was fairly cunning when he wanted to be.

Though she knew she was doing perfectly fine so far, she could not stand the tension that seemed to permeate the air. Her mother remained blissfully unaware but she averted her eyes from him completely, walking towards the stairs.

"I'm really really tired, so I'm just gonna crash. Night." she rushed out, internally crossing her fingers. She knew escaping to the sanctuary of her room would never fly with her mom when there was a guest, especially Elijah, but she hoped that her mother was drunk enough not to notice.

"Rebecca!" her mother said sternly, surprised at her daughter's incivility, the previous drunkenness suppressed.

She closed her eyes tightly and walked back down the few stairs she had taken, grinning sheepishly.

"Sorry…" she murmured, "I didn't want to put a damper on your fun."

"Nonsense, we were waiting for you." Elijah said smoothly, smiling calculatingly at her from across the table. His cold smile instantly melted, however, as he turned to her mother. "More wine, Mrs. Dawson?"

"Yes, thank you Elijah. So what did you do with Caroline after school, honey?" her mom asked pleasantly, returning Elijah's smile.

This was the moment of truth. She had lied behind her texts, informal and distant, but here she was face to face with her mother and Elijah. She knew, if she tried, she could pull it off. Elijah's eyes turned on her and she glanced at him, a kind smile on her face. He merely smirked, his brows slightly raised.

"I just went over and hung out for awhile. She's gonna throw a party so we basically spent a lot of the time planning it." she lied effortlessly, checking the time of her phone casually. So far so good.

"Nothing too crazy please," her mother said, drinking the last bit of wine in her glass, "what'd you two eat? You really did miss out on Elijah's lasagna."

Though her mother asked coherent questions, her attention was on the reflection of light on the rim of the wine glass. She figured she could keep it short; her mother was too drunk to even know her right from her left.

"Just pizza. We really didn't do much except for talk." she replied, turning the wine bottle around and reading the small biography on the winery. She _wished_ they had eaten pizza. She was starving, but she couldn't blow her composure for food.

"Is that all?" Elijah asked, finally taking a small sip of his wine. His brow remained motionless, his face indecipherable.

She couldn't believe he would try this in front of her mother.

"That's all. Clearly you two had a more fun time." she said cheekily, sliding the wine bottle away from her view of Elijah.

"Well we waited for you to get home for dessert." he said, smiling once again sweetly to her mother who waved her hand nonchalantly, standing up and disappearing into the kitchen.

The moment her mother rounded the corner, it was as if the lights went on, the curtains drawn.

"_The game's up_." Elijah said, placing his glass delicately back on the table.

"That was _the short and the long of it_." she returned, refusing to crack beneath his forceful stare. She was going to defend her story, for Caroline's sake.

"I am not so _green in judgment_, Rebecca." he replied harshly, his face serious, the muscle in his jaw ticking. "If something had happened, I wouldn't even know where to look for you."

"I'm not telling you where I was!" she snapped, angered by his tone.

She wasn't some child he had to keep watch on; she was an adult and fully aware of her decisions and their potential consequences.

"What's going on in here?" asked her mother who stepped out from the kitchen, holding what appeared to be a cheesecake in ceramic ware.

She stared furiously at Elijah, his unwavering gaze angering her even further. Her mother placed the cake on the table, looking back and forth between them. Her skin prickled and she tried to collect herself, biting at the inside of her cheek.

"Excuse me." she said sharply, sliding her chair outwards rudely and leaving the table.

She could hear Elijah compel her mother as she ascended the stairs, her simmering anger burning even hotter. She hated his nerve; first getting her mother drunk and then compelling her. She knew it was probably for the best, but she hated that he had to take her mother's will away. Her immaturity waged a fierce war and she was tempted to slam her room door behind her, but she resigned to closing it quietly. She listened intently as her mother said a few parting words to Elijah, who was surely being seen out.

She only had a few minutes.

She stumbled over a few abandoned shoes as she ran to her night table, ripping open the drawer and shoving the contents around hastily. Cringing as she bent some of the corners of his notes, she removed the little pouch of dried herbs. Removing a little stalk she looked around her room nervously, biting her lip as she tried to decide how to use it. She had never had to worry about how to effectively use it; she had always worn her vervain-laced charm bracelet up until it came loose somewhere in Caroline's backyard. Feeling slightly ridiculous, she tore a piece and swallowed it quickly, attempting to think of it as a rather large pill. Her front door closed. She looked up and sighed, happy that she would not have to face him until tomorrow. As she put the bag back into the drawer, she was distracted by the flutter of her curtains.

Her window was open.

Slamming the drawer close, she ran around her bed, reaching the window and unlatching the lock quickly, pushing down on the frame. His hand, however, caught the window and she stepped backwards, tripping once again over her stray shoes, as he pushed the window upwards. She sat on the edge of her bed, watching as he entered gracefully through her window, stepping easily over the ledge seat and smoothing his jacket as he straightened himself. The vervain left a sweet taste on her tongue.

They watched each other in silence, examining every aspect before choosing a point to strike. Her heart burned inside her chest, his divine beauty enchanting. Unable to bear his gaze any longer, she turned away, sighing as she ran a hand through her ponytail. He sat down on the window seat, their defenses lowered.

"Is there anything you want to tell me, Rebecca?" he asked quietly, laying his cards before her.

Closing her eyes, she rested her head in her palms. If she told him what she and Caroline had skipped class for, he might possibly tell Klaus that Caroline was on to him and foil their plans. Or he might reveal pertinent information. She weighed the possibility that Elijah's disappearances might coincide with Klaus's coincidentally. His presumed involvement could truly just be a presumption.

"Where'd you go today?" she asked, unsure of what to really say to him.

"I went to visit Mrs. Lockwood to borrow some books. She invited me to lunch and so the visit was prolonged more than I had expected and then I went to the university to work on my thesis." he admitted.

She stared at him, questioning for the first time if he spoke the truth. It was a pivotal moment but it passed quickly, her desire to know more powerful than emotional milestones.

"Is that all?" she asked him, mimicking his earlier question. She folded her arms, crossing her legs at the same time. Elijah would take it as a defensive position, though she truly felt neutral, and hoped that it would make him put more effort in convincing her of his honesty.

"Yes, Rebecca, that is all," he said, an inflection of tiredness in his voice, "my thesis is due in two months. I have had to put in a bit more effort in finishing it and I'm currently in the process of reworking some details. I've been too distracted these past few months."

Elijah's Ph.D. took up a large portion of his time, she knew, but she could not help and feel a stab at his words. She knew he was speaking of her when he said he had been distracted. It was if reality had come to pop the balloon of her happiness, her fairytale gone awry before reaching its happy end. She was not sure how they had reached this point, how things seemed to spiral downwards so quickly. They had their fair share of troubles, as any relationship, but why did they all have to appear at once? Was she too distracted herself her freshmen year of college with new classes, new friends, and new experiences to place enough attention on her relationship with Elijah?

She sighed again, feeling defeated. The cracks on the sidewalk of their peaceful city had deepened. Elijah had been, and still was, the surest thing in her life since she spilled her hot chocolate over him. But even the hardiest plant dies without water. She hadn't always been the best girlfriend last year, passing him over for cheap thrills and stiff drinks, sweeping their issues under the rug. The summer before class began had not done anything to improve their situation either. She was no longer busied by classes or collegiate activities, except for the occasional party, and forced to confront their problems. Elijah was around her all day, ceaseless in his attempts to please her, and she felt stifled, not only by his presence but by their dramas. Perhaps this was just the weight that tipped the scale.

"Have you nothing else to say?" he asked, buttoning his jacket as he stood.

"No," she whispered in response, tears pooling in her eyes. She hated this.

She had not yet blinked when he was suddenly before her, his eminence overwhelming. A lone tear spilled over without her permission. He placed a delicate kiss on her cheek, his lips warm on her cool skin. She exhaled softly, closing her eyes as he pulled away. He lingered and she opened her eyes, enraptured by his beauty so close to her.

"You took vervain?" his voice barely a whisper in the bitter space. "... You thought I would compel you to tell me the truth?"

She opened her mouth but the words remained trapped inside, guilt and selfishness strangling them in her throat. The only sound was a quiet sob as she pushed him away with her hand, his body moving only a centimeter. Her cheeks flushed and she just wanted to be alone. He did not move from his place for a few minutes as she cried, and she wished he would leave. This was all her fault, and his presence only ground the blame in further.

"Go away," she said between sobs, his unmoving figure humiliating. She wanted desperately for this wretched day to be over, for tomorrow and a better start.

He was a blur of color and the window opened and shut faster than her eyes could see, the curtains swaying at the movement. She wiped her face with her sleeve, trying to catch the straggling tears. She turned her head and looked at the mirror of her vanity, staring blankly at the reflection staring back at her. She wondered who it was that returned her piercing gaze, to whom the cruel face belonged. Surely it was not her.

He would be back tomorrow, depositing some unmerited token of affection for her. Her spirit twisted around itself, the aching pain inside her ambiguous in origin. As she slid into her bed, the cold sheets nipping at her skin, she clicked the pen on her night table and scrawled a note for him, however pitiful it would be in comparison to his own.

_I'm sorry._


	5. The Phrase That Pays

So sorry about the super long wait everyone! This chapter was giving me a super hard time and my life is literally a tornado lately. I really hope you guys like it! Feel free to review any comments and suggestions. And don't worry CharmedGirl92, it's coming!

**Chapter 5**

**.**

**.**

**.**

She squinted her eyes against the bright morning sun; wishing sleep would possess her again quickly. She loathed the thought of having to wake up and face the day; face the fact that yesterday and all its events actually happened. Her mind slowly awoke and she reached out from under the covers, groping around her night table for her notepad. Her sloppy scribble was still present; solitary on the page, Elijah's fancy hand missing. She grimaced; he had not returned. The clock read 12pm.

Rolling onto her back she yawned and flicked the sheets off, the sunny morning warm on her bare thighs.

"Good morning, Rebecca."

She jumped at the sound, turning her head sharply to face it and rolled her eyes in annoyance at what she saw. Klaus was sprawled over the window seat, raising his eyebrows at her figure. She immediately covered herself with her sheets, having fallen asleep in a t-shirt and her underwear. His wily grin unnerved her and she rubbed her eyes with one hand, trying to will her half-asleep body to action.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, dragging one of her pillows over her lap and resting an arm on it, holding her head in her palm.

"We need to talk."

She sighed and fell back onto her bed, throwing the pillow over her face.

"I don't really want to talk. Much less to you." she replied brusquely.

On any other occasion she would have been more gracious and conversed freely with Klaus, but today was not one of them. She almost positive Klaus had come to weasel information out of her that he could not get from Caroline. The pillow was lifted from her face and she reluctantly opened her eyes, Klaus's face hovering too closely to her own. She tried to push him away, pressing against his chest, but he did not move. She had only a second to realize what he was doing.

"You will answer everything I ask you." he commanded, his pupils contracting.

His compulsion lacked the pull Caroline had once explained to her it held. She still had vervain in her system. In a split second, the plan was laid out. She made sure her pupils were dilated, concentrating on the closeness of his face to hers, purposely blurring her vision.

"I'll answer everything you ask." she lied, hoping that her deceit would persevere.

"Marvelous." he responded, zooming back his seat on the window.

She refrained from smirking, proud of her achievement.

"I see you and my brother are in a disagreement of sorts. A little lovers spat?" he began, inspecting a discarded shirt on the seat.

She wanted to exhale loudly and turn over but she knew she had to yield to his questions if she wanted even a prayer of him leaving.

"Yes we are, but I'm sure you already know that."

"It didn't have anything to do with you and Caroline's little escapade did it?" he asked.

"Of course it did." she said, annoyed; he was wasting time fishing for information he already knew. She breathed in deeply, calming her nerves, just in case he asked what they had been doing.

He was before her once again and she recoiled from the closeness.

"Listen sweetheart, I can't have you toying with his mind," he said, his voice low, "and his emotional antics are ruining my plans."

She stared incredulously at him. What plans?

"Wha—"

"You will forget this conversation, and don't hurt my brother's feelings anymore. Can you do that, love?"

She blinked twice quickly, nodding her head.

"I won't hurt Elijah's feelings." she repeated, smothering the feeling of silliness inside her. She knew she was one-upping him, but she still felt a little ridiculous.

He had disappeared by her third blink; her window was wide open, allowing cold air to seep in. She stood and closed it quickly, goose bumps covering her arms. Sitting on the window seat, she contemplated their conversation, dialing Elijah's number on her phone. He did not pick up and she leaned onto the window, resting her forehead on the cool glass. Elijah decided to stave off last night's cold shoulder until today. Everything was such a mess.

After a few minutes of self-pity and another failed attempt at reaching Elijah, she decided to head downstairs, searching the house for her mother. She found only a sticky note on the fridge from her mother saying she was meeting a client for lunch as well as a list of chores.

She grimaced at the lengthy and detailed list her mother had crammed onto the sticky note and set about picking up the kitchen, wiping the counters and washing the few dishes in the sink. Her phone began to ring and she dropped the sponge, almost breaking the soapy mug in her haste, and dashed to her phone on the counter, wiping her hands on her pajama pants. Her heart fell, however, when she saw it was only Elena.

"Hello?" she asked, trying her hardest to sound friendly.

"Hey Becky," Elena greeted, her voice strained, "do you think you could meet me at the Grill?"

"Um, right now?" she replied, squishing the phone between her cheek and shoulder, rinsing the discarded mug.

"Can you do two?"

"Sure." she agreed chirpily, now grateful she would have something to do before her night class.

She passed the hour before meeting with Elena finishing some house work, showering, and picking an outfit for her class. It was only American History but she felt a little fancy and coordinated a stylish look. Checking the clock on her night table, she had five minutes.

**. . . .**

"So," she began, taking a large bite from her hamburger.

"I just," Elena replied, distracted as she swirled her straw around in her drink, "need to talk to you about something. Two days ago in the parking lot, Stefan—"

"Save it. I know." she cut Elena off with a slight grin, wiping ketchup from the corner of her mouth.

Elena seemed to visibly relax, releasing a huge breath and leaning back onto the booth. Then she smiled, shaking her head in amused disbelief. She then glanced in Rebecca's direction, a sly look on her face.

"Parents? Freaky intuition?" Elena questioned, curious to know how she knew.

"Boyfriend." she responded, a giggle bursting through her lips. It was a little forced, her stomach tying itself in a knot at the thought of Elijah. She had managed to stop thinking about him for five minutes and he had found a way to appear again.

"He knows?" Elena asked incredulously, probably shocked that everyone but her had been in on the deal with vampires.

"He is one."

Elena burst out laughing, covering her mouth politely with her hand.

"I should have figured. He's looked the same for two years."

Rebecca grinned cheerfully, enjoying Elena's company. She thought about when Elena had met Elijah, at the youth fair two years ago, having introduced them when she bumped into Stefan and Elena in the ticket line. Their casual discussion continued and slowly Elena retreated into a quiet mood, answering her questions monosyllabically. Even though they had only conversed openly once before, she felt comfortable with Elena and tried to get her attention, waving her hands before her.

"Hey, Rebecca is over here!" she laughed, pointing at herself exaggeratedly.

"I'm sorry!" Elena apologized, laughing softly, "I'm just a little distracted."

"A little? Tell me." she prompted, slurping the rest of her soda comically, earning a laugh from Elena. She smiled, happy to cheer her up and hoping she would spill.

Elena looked around the Grill cautiously, turning around in her seat before facing Rebecca again.

"Okay… It's kind of complicated, but, there's this curse,"

**. . . .**

She pushed through the lecture hall's doors quickly, already almost an hour late. Her conversation with Elena had gone longer than she had expected and her mind was exploding with the new information. As she looked for a space in the hall, she felt slightly guilty. She had promised Elena she would see if Elijah knew anything about the curse when she had yet to ask Elijah about Caroline's request. She mentally crossed that one off the list, however, seeing as it was probably useless at this point. The hall was packed. Guess everyone needed to take American History. Moving through the cramped aisles, she sat next to a tall, pretty blonde who reminded her of the tan supermodel version of Caroline. The girl had a familiar air but she brushed it off, removing a pen from her bag and uncapping it. The teacher paused his lecture, turning to his computer to open a new PowerPoint and she turned towards the girl.

"Hi I'm Rebecca, I'm obviously kind of late," she introduced while laughing quietly, "and I just wanted to know if I could see your notes."

The girl angled her head sideways, a playful grin on her lips.

"What a coincidence, I'm also Rebekah." she responded, a flirty British accent in her speech. "And you didn't miss anything."

Rebecca stared at the girl for a moment, her mind racing. She knew she had seemed familiar. Rebekah raised a brow at her blatant staring and she shook her head slightly. It couldn't be. She was supposed to be in Los Angeles.

"I'm sorry but, um, are you Rebekah Mikaelson?" she asked sheepishly, capping her pen closed.

Rebekah's eyes widened and her face changed from one of friendliness to a deadly seriousness.

"Who are you and how do you know who I am?" Rebekah asked, her voice a fierce whisper.

Rebecca backed away, aghast, and frowned. Was this girl serious?

"Rebekah it's me, Becky," she tried to explain, her face crumpling as Rebekah's face remained impassive, "Elijah's girlfriend. He used to visit you before… you… moved here."

Rebekah's unwavering glare burned her to the core and she began shoving her books back into her bag, wanting to get out of here as quickly as possible. Between this morning, Elena's frightening story, and Rebekah, she did not even know who she was in the confusion. What was going on? Rebekah's intense eyes did not leave her and she breathed a sigh of relief as soon as she left the hall, annoyance at missing yet another class fighting for mental priority. She looked around frantically, searching for the Original behind every corner as she walked to the parking lot. She retrieved her phone from her bag and opened Elijah's contact. Though she was lost in a tempest of confusion, anger seemed to rise from the earth and into her veins.

She unlocked her car door furiously, throwing her bag onto the passenger seat, her breath making little vapor puffs in the air. Before she could even step inside, the door was slammed close and she was shoved against it, a firm hand around her neck. She scratched at Rebekah's hand fruitlessly, gasping for breath. Her phone fell to the ground, an ugly crack splitting across the screen.

"Who are you and how the hell do you know Elijah?" Rebekah yelled, loosening the grip on her neck only slightly so she could breathe.

"I'm his girlfriend!" she screamed back, gripping Rebekah's forearm with both hands.

"Liar!" Rebekah returned, her vampiric face appearing.

"I'm not lying! We've been together for almost two years and I know his brother—your brother—Klaus too. They talk about you and Kol and Finn all the time." she gasped, a small tear escaping her eye. Rebekah's vice grip on her throat was surely bruising.

Her phone began to ring and she glanced down at it, feeling like an angel saved her when Elijah's name appeared on the shattered screen. Rebekah looked down and then back at her, her eyes staring intently into Rebecca's. Rebekah's harsh face disappeared and she released her, stepping away. Her glare softened to a blank expression, the only sign of clarity was her single, raised brow. The phone ceased to ring, a missed call symbol appearing in the upper left-hand corner. She grimaced slightly, Elijah finally giving up the silent treatment, and reached down to pick up the ruined cell. Rebekah stopped her, catching her wrist, and picked up the phone, handing it to her.

"Sorry…" she muttered, wiping the speckles of glass off her palm.

"It's fine,"

"I just don't… I need to leave." Rebekah said hastily before disappearing in a blur like all the others.

Shaken and confused beyond explanation, she sat in her car slowly, gripping the steering wheel tightly and hitting her head once again on the head rest. Pain hit her sharply and she closed her eyes. This was real. Nothing had been a dream. Klaus's cryptic plan talk, Elena's creepy tale about a sun and moon curse, Rebekah not recognizing her. Moreoever, Elijah's _lies_. He would "visit" his siblings and return with grand tales about touring Los Angeles and hiking with Finn in the Adirondacks and how they always asked about her. Yet Rebekah did not even know who she was. She supposed Rebekah had acted out of anger and surprise; Elijah had once told her in passing that not everyone was a fan of the Originals, their family having had a spotty history. Her head pounded with her heartbeat and she focused on the sound, feeling the bass resonance in her ears. How did things become so twisted and messed up?

Her mother was watching her favorite crime show when she came home, drinking coffee from the mug she had washed earlier.

"Hey sweetheart, how was class?" her mom asked, her eyes glued to the television. She really _was_ obsessed with crime shows.

"Good, but exhausting," she responded tiredly, her eyes drooping slightly as she made her way to the stairs, "I'm calling it a night."

"So early? It's only eight thirty." her mother said, surprised, turning to face her from the couch.

"It's just kind of been a long day." she replied, stopping only a moment to look at her mom.

"Wanna talk about it?" her mother asked, scrunching her nose slightly at the news.

"Tomorrow." she returned, grinning at her mother's silliness.

"Alright. Love you." her mother called over her shoulder, the show resuming after the commercials.

"Love ya's." she said as she walked up the stairs, ready to forget about everything.

She mused on the fact that, for everything that had happened, she was handling it fairly well. She had yet to gouge her eyes out with a pencil or something similarly painful. After brushing her teeth and changing into her pajamas in her bathroom, she stood against her door for a minute, chewing her bottom lip. Elijah was probably in there and though she had been craving the sight of him all day, she had no desire to confront him with anything. A good night's sleep was what she really wanted at this point. Taking a deep breath, she opened the door and poked her head inside, her heart dancing when she saw the coast was clear. Flopping onto her bed, she bundled herself in her sheets, blocking the chill from entering through any opening in the sheets, and sighed deeply. She was safe, if for only tonight.

After what seemed like only five minutes of shut-eye, she awoke, glancing towards her window seat. She grinned lazily; he was positively dashing in his tailored suit, a dark plum dress shirt accenting his skin beautifully. His lips upturned slightly at the corners and she accepted his attempt at a smile, figuring that was all she was probably going to get out of him. She felt slightly hazy, the sudden focusing of her eyes on his quick movement jarring. Her mind floated in suspension as he sat on the edge of the bed, touching her cheek gently.

"I missed you." she murmured, holding his hand to her cheek.

"I missed you too. I'm sorry for ignoring you, I was upset." he admitted, pulling her hand towards his mouth and kissing it.

"No I'm sorry… It's just really complicated."

"How so?" he asked curiously, holding her hand in his two on his lap.

She looked away, frowning. This was the moment of truth; admit it or quit it, as Caroline would say.

"Rebecca, I want to know what troubles you so much that you hesitate in telling me. Or would lie about."

A spark lit inside, his comment like a drop of oil to it, but she bit the tip of her tongue between her front teeth. Now was not a good time to talk about lies. She was spent.

"Can I have a kiss," she asked languidly, refusing to say anymore, "please?"

If he was surprised he did not show it, only staring at her with his pensive gaze. When he did not move, she rolled her eyes and tried tugging her hand away from his hold, suddenly surprised when he moved with her pull. He intertwined their fingers, holding their hands beside her on the pillow, his lips floating just above hers. She kissed him, delighted when he returned her kiss immediately. She raised herself, untangling their hands, and deepened their kiss, placing her hand at the back of his neck. The crisp, clean smell of his cologne was mingled with that of a fresh shower, the hair at the nape of his neck slightly damp. After a moment, however, he pulled away and she frowned. Everything had been so perfect.

"You are distracting me." he stated calmly, twirling a lock of hair around his finger.

She sighed and fell back onto her bed, feeling lightheaded once again. She was feeling dizzy and Elijah was now the private-display-of-affection police. Closing her eyes, she tried to recall the memory of their kiss, wanting to savor it in her mind, but she could only see black. It was as if she had no access to her memories. Her eyes snapped open and she sat up, glaring at Elijah.

"Stop it." she commanded, gripping the sheet tightly in her right fist.

He looked at her quizzically, his brow furrowing.

"I know this is a dream. Now wake me up!" she said, her voice rising.

He sighed heavily, pinching the bridge of his nose where it meets his brow.

She blinked slowly, coming to her senses, the feel of the dream laying on her conscious. Her mind settled from its vertigo and she sat up, casting him a furious glance as he sat, unperturbed at her desk.

"Sorry, guess the dream didn't go your way." she said spitefully, the words darting from her mouth like daggers. Anger, betrayal, and yearning mixed unpleasantly inside her and she released the sheet, rubbing her temples with her fingers.

"I could say the same." he returned, a trace of annoyance in his tone.

Her snapped up, appalled that he would even say that. Though the room was cool, she could feel her body burning. How dare he? The volcano that had been bubbling quietly since her run-in with Rebekah surged violently, spilling over and searing.

"Get out!" she yelled, ripping the sheets off and standing.

He made no movement though, his caustic expression falling into a blank seriousness. Perhaps shock.

"Are we starting this again?"

"I said get OUT!" she shouted, her blood boiling.

"Rebecca what's going on in here?" her mother asked, opening the room door.

Elijah sped to the door, compelling her mother to return downstairs and ignore any sound coming from upstairs. Her mother nodded dutifully and turned back around, about to close the door behind her. Absolutely livid she ran to her mother, pushing Elijah aside.

"Mom he—" she tried to yell but Elijah's hand cut her off, his other slamming the door close.

She struggled against it, scratching it away until he finally removed it, his face in a nasty scowl. She shoved him roughly, though it was futile, screaming when his hand gripped her wrist, trying in vain to wrench it off.

"Rebecca—"

"No, shut up! Shut up and get out!" she shouted, pushing him away from her as he tried to take hold of her, tired of hearing her name. She vaguely knew that he could grab her at any moment but respected her, feeble if anything, fight. Tears welled in her eyes and she despised her emotionality, hating how they ruined her attack. She backed away from him and turned around, wiping at her eyes. Stupid tears.

"I don't want to talk to you." she said between hiccups, trying to hold in her crying. She felt so childish, Elijah's presence by the door like a parent who has scolded their toddler.

"Rebecca please," he spoke softly as he appeared before her, prying her hands from her face.

"No." she said as she tried to pull her hands free, stepping away.

He only pulled her effortlessly into his chest, wrapping his arms around her before she could escape. She was uncomfortable in his embrace; feeling embarrassed, she turned her head into his chest when he tried to kiss her forehead, blocking him. He sighed deeply, resting his chin on her head. She tried to gather herself, putting her tears away. It was time to be an adult, no room for childish things.

"Why did you lie to me?" she whispered, her voice as thin as a thread.

"What are you talking about?" he asked, pulling away, his hands on her shoulders as he stared at her face.

She could not look up at him, whether from her own shame or the lingering pierce of betrayal. She looked at the ground instead, focusing on the skirt of her bed as she forayed through her thoughts.

"She didn't even know who I was." she said quietly, a stray tear rolling down her cheek.

"Who?"

"Rebekah."

His face returned to its expressionless mask, his concern wiped away with indifference. His voice was flat, his hands releasing their grip on her shoulders.

"Rebecca I… it is a difficult matter to explain." his lame answer like a poker to her blistering heart.

She let out a soft cry, another tear racing to meet her chin. She should have known; he only apologized in her dreams. How did she ever think he would even tell her the truth? She was obviously too much of a child to be trusted with any truth, appeased with easy lies as a parent lies to a child about fairies and little monsters. The silence between them grew and the stifling weight of it numbed her, separating her from who she was and the current situation.

"If that's all you have to say, you can leave." she said calmly, wiping away the last of her tears with her wrist. "I wouldn't want to hold up for your planning session with Klaus."

She walked towards her bed and placed the sheets back over herself, tucking the hair that had come loose from her ponytail behind her ears. She should probably be angry, interrogating him, or perhaps crying some more. But she could not find the strength to do any, a dull pain in her heart. Her problems crowded her plate, tumbling over the edge, and she preferred to toss them under the table than deal with them. She knew that was the worst thing she could do, but she did not want to do anything else. It was her perpetual vice, but she did not want to face them alone, her unfailing support crumbling by the window. Even though she closed her eyes, wishing sleep would whisk her away from here, she could not free herself of him.

"Speak to me, Rebecca." he whispered pleadingly, lying beside her on the bed, his head on her second pillow. He touched her face delicately with his fingertips, his previous coldness and strength gone.

"I have nothing to say, Elijah." she replied, yawning internally, the air leaving through her nose. She just wanted to sleep. A normal human being would be outraged, hurt beyond words, or melancholy, but she felt only apathy, the day successfully put away into the closet of her mind.

It was silent for a time and she felt herself drift into a tranquility, blinking rapidly when his voice pierced her impending slumber.

"May I stay with you?" he asked politely, his formal speech surprising, the clear difference from his earlier sharpness. "I cannot bear another night away from you."

She remained quiet, her heart beating soundly in her chest. She had expected him to disappear, to leave and not return until the next day. But he had stayed, humiliated with his lie and stung with her words.

"Of course." she responded finally, her voice barely a whisper. Contempt had bitten her fiercely, but love was a loyal feeling.

"I…" he began to say, his voice catching in his throat, his Adam's apple moving sharply.

She knew he was discomfited, his eyes like dark, molten amber. Her heart squeezed tightly in her chest, her breath confined as she reached for his hand from within the sheets.

"It's okay… I love you too."


	6. A Musing on Reality

As a note, my story differs from the show and I like it that way because I think it's more interesting than reading about stuff we already know. Storyline picks up the pace and all things will be revealed in due time!

Enjooooy!

**Chapter 6**

**.**

**.**

**.**

The sheets were cold around her body, her left arm frozen, unprotected by the sheets. Her mind groggily awoke, her vision blurry as she adjusted to the light. She eyed him next to her, taken with disbelief. He had stayed the entire night. Her arm was casually draped across his waist, her hand held tightly in his. His face was cherubic and serene, the innocent expression enchanting. He looked heartbreakingly beautiful and she felt unimportant, sleeping beside an angel in ratty pajamas and messy hair.

She pulled her hand gently from his grip, cautiously watching his face, searching for even the slightest movement. He did not stir and she sighed quietly, peeling off the sheets. She yearned to touch him, her body craving to be beside him once again. She walked around the bed, standing a foot away from the bed, admiring him. His shoes were side by side on the floor, his coat folded neatly over the footrest, his watch in the curl of his belt on her night table. Even with his shirt un-tucked and slightly mussed hair, he looked every bit as dignified and grand as he did in his best suit. She carefully lifted his watch from the night table and, forcing herself to look away, stepped out of the room.

The house was quiet as she tiptoed down the stairs, cringing every time the wood creaked. She was incredibly surprised he had yet to wake up. Even vampires wearied and needed rest, she supposed, though she did not take Elijah for a heavy sleeper. Her mother had forgotten to put on the alarm and she held in her sigh of relief, becoming more conscious of any sound that might stir him. Walking through the laundry room, she noiselessly slipped on her rain boots and coat, almost cheering when the back door was unlocked. Her mother usually left it unlocked throughout the day, Mystic Falls' crime rate nonexistent, and locked it at night. She reluctantly admitted to herself that Elijah's compulsion last night had its rare benefit. She clicked the watch onto her wrist and though it was too big for her, it was small enough to not slide off her hand.

It was absolutely frigid outside, the cold air passing easily through her thin raincoat. She regretted not finding more suitable attire but she could not risk waking him to look for a jacket in her closet. At least she wore pants and a long-sleeved shirt to sleep. The ground crunched entertainingly beneath her boots and she fell into a rhythmic pattern as she went around the side of her house, enjoying the _crinch crunch _sound. Elijah's watch clinked as she wrapped her arms around herself, trying to hold on to the warmth she had. Making onto the sidewalk, she crossed the street, turning the corner and heading to Caroline's.

**. . . . **

"Thanks for coming." Caroline greeted as the door opened, her blond hair in a messy bun, her eyes tired. There were faint purple circles beneath them.

"You owe me breakfast." she returned, smiling at her upset friend. They hugged each other before Caroline closed the door, leading her upstairs.

"Getting Klaus off my back was murder." Caroline began as she slid into her bed, throwing the sheets back so Becky could sit next to her.

"He didn't buy any of it, did he?" she asked, figuring the response as she leaned back onto the headboard, pulling she sheets back over them. She pulled her wet hair into a bun similar to Caroline's, grateful for the shower as well as spare toothbrush.

"I don't think I should've lied. I know it was wrong." Caroline blurted suddenly, pushing her bangs behind her ear.

She stared at her friend quizzically, surprised. Caroline Forbes feel bad about lying? Never.

"Well it's not like we can just—" she began but Caroline cut her off.

"We should probably just tell him the truth."

She turned to face Caroline, raising a brow at the incredulity of what she was saying. The doorbell rang and Caroline stood up, clapping her hands together and smiling.

"What?" she asked, a smile tugging at her lips as well.

"Thank God for Mystic Grill's take-out!" Caroline chimed as she walked down the stairs, "I'll bring it up. Breakfast in bed, yeah!"

Becky laughed before sliding down into the bed, enjoying the light smell of lilac Caroline's bed sheets had. She checked her phone, dismayed at seeing no call or text. He was probably still sleeping.

"Hello Rebecca."

She immediately shot up from the bed, her heart jumping in her chest.

"Klaus," she said his name breathily, trying to catch her breath, "you scared me."

The corner of his mouth upturned slightly, chuckling at her antics. She moved out of the bed, slipping on her loaned flip-flops. His unassuming stance relaxed her but she did not particularly want to be alone in the same room, their past encounter still in her mind. She was not afraid; her mind was on edge, their previous meeting leaving her unsure of his intentions. It was definitely going to take a few friendly hang-outs to get over that weirdness.

"Joining us for breakfast?" she asked casually as she descended the stairs, Klaus trailing behind her.

"No." he said straight, leaning against the banister at the end of the staircase.

She looked around for Caroline, a feeling of desperation creeping on her.

"Where's Caroline?" she asked quietly, wary of his sudden appearance.

"Out for a bit of fresh air," he answered calmly, as if their meeting was nothing unusual, "feel free to take a seat."

He blurred to the countertop stools, sitting on one and pulling another out for her. She did not move, taking deep breaths. She really needed to relax. Though she felt uncomfortable, curiosity bubbled inside her. Klaus merely tilted his head to the side, pouting as he held out a hand before dropping it.

"Suit yourself. It seems my brother has been meeting with the resident Scooby gang and I suspect he is plotting against me." Klaus stated in an even voice, swiveling in the stool so that he could rest his hands against the countertop, facing her.

"Why is he plotting against you?" she immediately asked, confused once again.

Annoyance found a place inside between her nerves and curiosity. It seemed as though she never got out of her confusion, one more mystery and conundrum piling up on itself. Her head felt crowded by all the information and schemes and lies she had discovered in the past few days. There were so many unanswered questions she did not even know where to begin sorting through them. Klaus drew her from her reverie, his eyes narrowed in pensiveness.

"Elijah has told you nothing?" he asked inquisitively, a small smirk appearing on his face.

"No and I don't know what you're referring to." she said as she walked towards him, sitting on the stood he had pulled out for her. Her skepticism had subsided, replaced by a strong desire to understand what was going on. Klaus had been incredibly strange but he was her friend.

He released a sharp laugh, resting his elbow on the counter, holding his head in his palm. His fingers drummed on the tile.

"And I thought you were more nosy." he said lazily, eyeing the coffee pot beside him.

"What are you talking about?" she asked, urging him along.

Klaus merely grinned before reaching over and removing the still warm pot, grabbing the mug Caroline had been using when she arrived from atop the maker.

"Did you really think you are so crafty as to fake a compulsion?" he said, drinking the coffee black.

She felt her cheeks grow rosy in embarrassment, looking away as a sheepish grin took over her mouth.

"I thought I was convincing." she said in her defense.

He merely smiled in return finishing the rest of the coffee.

"Unfortunately, sweetheart, I was not born yesterday. And I said what I did with a purpose. I had hoped that my words would work themselves in you so that you would interrogate Elijah." he began, pouring himself another mug of coffee, filling it to the brim.

She stared in slight repugnance at Klaus's habits; if he wasn't guzzling alcohol he was binging on caffeine.

"About what?" she asked, suddenly tired of everyone's cryptic word games.

"About tonight, of course." Klaus replied, turning to her and grinning behind the mug.

She cast him a curious glance, lowering his wrist so she could see his face.

"And you see I had expected you to find out some information," he continued, not explaining anything, "so I compelled Caroline to invite you over where I could drill you for anything you might have discovered."

"What," she asked breathlessly, lost in this conversation, "what are you talking about?"

"But it seems you have nothing. I did not want to resort to this, but I am out of options as of late." he said as he turned to face her, his devious grin alarming.

"Klaus—"

He was directly before her in a heartbeat, wrapping a hand beneath her jaw, holding her head in place.

"You will do exactly as I say. Do not speak and do not answer your phone." he compelled, his pupils like small pinpoints.

She could only nod in obedience, her lips mimicking his words silently.

"Go out to the car." he added lastly, releasing her face.

"I'll go out to the car." she repeated, sliding off the stool and walking towards the door.

She opened the door, assaulted instantly by the cold, and walked onto the porch, stopping when she saw Caroline seated on the loveseat opposite her, Klaus's leather jacket around her shoulders. At least he had given her the jacket. She watched as Caroline physically fought to stand from the seat, a small tear rolling down her cheek. Her tongue remained still in her mouth, her words trapped inside. Each tried to speak, but no sound emerged from their mouths, both compelled into silence. She figured Klaus had been the one at the door and compelled Caroline to wait outside. Her mind had begun to tingle when she hesitated to walk off the porch, distracted by Caroline. Now it ached and she turned away from Caroline, walking to the car. She sighed as the pain ceased.

Klaus appeared in the doorway, Becky's raincoat slung over his shoulder, and walked to Caroline, releasing her from her compulsion. As soon as she was freed, she pushed past him, shoving him roughly with her shoulder. Klaus reached to her hand but she pulled it away, his fingers ghosting over the ends of her hair as it whipped over shoulder when she turned around. He stood on the porch a moment, staring at the door Caroline had slammed close. Rebecca's phone buzzed in her hand and she closed her eyes tightly, digging her nails into the arm rest as she saw the caller ID on the cracked screen. Each buzz fought with the pain in her mind as her fingers inched closer to the touch screen. Klaus appeared beside her in the car, the sound of the car door closing startling her. The buzzing ceased, only to begin again a moment later.

"Seems my brother realized your absence."

She glowered at Klaus from her seat, turning off her phone. The last thing she wanted was to be plagued by the temptation to answer the call, resulting in a massive headache each time. Klaus smirked at her feeble attempt at ferocity, unrolling the window and resting his arm against the ledge. The quiet fury simmered inside her; she turned her body completely away from him, lost in a fit of anger and confusion. She did not realize where they were going until they passed the welcome sign outside of town, heading in the direction of the abandoned mansion she and Caroline had explored. Though she knew from their discovery of the whiskey bottle that Klaus had been there, her suspicions had been reconfirmed, Klaus turning at the same fork-in-the-road Caroline had. Klaus had set his phone on silent, obscuring it from view in his pant pocket when Elijah's name appeared on the screen. Her stomach felt as if it was tied in a knot, the butterflies in a frenzy.

The car ride was completely silent, due to her compulsion. Klaus had jokingly asked her how she was feeling, his buoyant laughter grating on her nerves, before turning on the radio to a classical station. Her anger had subsided but she was beyond annoyed, hating the confusion that had wrapped itself tightly around her life. She knew any normal human being in her situation should be frightened, if not panicking, but she felt nothing aside from annoyance. She was not in any present danger, and if she was, she knew not what to be scared of. Elijah and Klaus had done excellently in keeping her in the dark about everything. The thought seemed to open a can of worms and her meeting with Rebekah replayed itself in her mind. Rebekah had not even known who she was. She sighed tiredly, rubbing her eyes.

After what seemed like an eternity, they reached the house, Klaus politely opening her door. She ignored his chivalry, stalking towards the house. Before she had even reached the door, it swung open, a bored-looking Rebekah on the other side. She stared at the tall blonde, a blank expression on her face. Rebekah smiled a closed-smile in return, standing aside and holding her arm out, inviting her in. She walked past her, looking around at the now unfamiliar inside. It was by no means a luxurious hotel, but the house had been completely cleaned up, the walls freshly painted and trash removed from the floors. The once abundant spider webs were gone, the crown molding a sparkling white. She walked into the sitting room, the shabby furniture replaced by Klaus's various antiques, the wooden coffee table gleaming. Sitting on the couch, she imagined Klaus walking around an antique store, inspecting each furnishing and decorating the rooms himself. Her lip twitched, a short-lived smile, as Rebekah and Klaus appeared before her, the latter taking a seat beside her.

Though she had essentially been kidnapped, she felt no alarm or worry at her current situation. The familiar numbness that had overtaken her last night enveloped her and she looked pointedly away from Klaus as he stretched out on the couch, resting one leg on the coffee table. He removed his phone from his pocket, the screen flashing with a call and she directed her attention to him, her fingers gripping the piping lining the couch's material. Klaus answered the phone slowly, Rebekah standing beside him.

"Dear brother, so nice to speak to you." Klaus answered mockingly, playing with the stringy trim on a pillow. "She is safe. And she will continue to be so as long as you adhere to our plan."

She focused on the final part of Klaus's sentence. All Elijah had to do was follow the plan, whatever plan they had, and she would be safe. She did not even bother trying to conjure possibilities as to what their plan might be, figuring she would be permanently lost in the oblivion of confusion surrounding her circumstances, and listened intently to Klaus's "hmm's."

"As I have already assured you, brother dearest, she will be safe. Rebekah will be looking after her. However, should you betray me, I will be forced to take drastic measures."

Her heart seemed to skip a beat.

"If I do not return tonight, Rebekah will kill her at dawn. A lovely, artistic death…. It matters not. You won't be able to enter the house. She cannot invite you in….. Let us say I have given her vocal chords a bit of a vacation."

The phone call ended abruptly, Klaus shrugging off the look Rebekah gave him. She was sure that, even if she was not compelled, she could not find any words to speak. Klaus. Her best friend's boyfriend. Someone she had once called a close friend. She stared at him, unable to connect the charming gentleman to the stranger beside her on the couch. The memories she had of him flashed in her mind and she found herself blinking markedly, tears behind her lids. He had picked her up countless times from soccer practice in high school when Elijah was away, treating her to a burger and milkshake at the Grill. She remembered the laughs they had shared and the grandeur of the stories he would tell, enchanting her with visions of Paris at midnight and the excitement of bull runs in Spain. Her heart clenched as she thought of the time Caroline had exiled him for the weekend and he had appeared at her door, asking to stay awhile, a DVD in hand. They had watched his favorite silent film and she had fallen asleep on his shoulder, waking up the next day on her bed with a note left on her night table.

_Thanks for making it through the first 5 minutes._

"Quit your tears, Becky. You're not really going to die." Rebekah said exasperatedly, plopping onto the chair by the fire place.

She dabbed at her eyes with her sleeve, not even realizing she had begun to cry.

"It was an empty threat." Klaus added, standing up from the couch.

"Elijah is not going to let you die." Rebekah finished, inspecting her manicure.

She looked between the two Originals, her mind in a daze. How flippantly they spoke of human life. As if it was but the ground beneath their feet. She looked at her hands in her lap; it probably was as insignificant as they spoke about it to be, to a 1000 year old vampire at least. What was she compared to them? A simple human, nothing more. One prone to injury and pain, sickness and eventual death, tied to this life by human effects and feelings, things vampires only dabbled or indulged in. That was what she must be—an indulgence in humanity.

"Look alive, sweetheart," Klaus said to her, squeezing her shoulder with his hand before walking towards the door, "I'll be back later tonight."

She watched as, only moments after closing the door, the car in the driveway zoomed out and down the street, disappearing behind the bend. Leaning back onto the couch, she passed a hand over her head, smoothing down the flyaway's incurred by Klaus's open car window. Rebekah was suddenly before her, invading her personal space as Klaus had at Caroline's. She did even bother to move, already knowing what was about to happen.

"Sorry, Becca," Rebekah apologized, her pupils contracting, "you will not leave the house."

Her head nodded of its own accord.

"I won't leave the house."

Rebekah gave her an apologetic grin, taking a seat beside her on the couch as Klaus had. She stared at Rebecca for a while, crossing her arms over her chest. She returned her stare but eventually looked away, feeling intimidated by Rebekah in her borrowed t-shirt and pajama shorts. Rebekah was dressed in a tight red number, her feet clad in strappy sandals. She was even wearing diamonds.

"Well, it seems it's just you and me peaches." Rebekah said as she unfolded her arms, flipping her blonde hair over her shoulder.

She smiled a little, a short laugh escaping her.

"I'm sure if you could talk you'd have a lot of questions." Rebekah continued, adjusting the diamond bracelet on her wrist. "I can't say I know all the answers, but I'll try."

She tilted her head, her mouth opening to speak but no sound came forth and she moved on the couch, shifting her body so she was facing Rebekah completely.

"You are Elijah's little darling after all. Merits at least something."

She pulled one of the couch pillows onto her lap, linking her hands on top of it, settling herself comfortably as Rebekah began what was surely going to be a long and complex story.

**. . . .**

The polished wood was smooth and cold beneath her touch, her fingers skimming across the surface. She walked around the three coffins, one open, staring at them. They were side by side; a large, pine one horizontally against the wall. She stared at the one set apart, her mind unable to even assume what might be in it. Kol, Finn, unknown, and Rebekah's empty coffin. All this time… and his siblings were not even alive. Alive in their context. She felt so small, so miniscule in comparison to everything she had been told. Where did she even fit in this bizarre and fantastic tale Rebekah had recounted? She hoisted herself onto the worker's table at one end of the space, moving aside the wood pieces and saw. It was so much to understand and accept. She wondered who it was she had been courted by, had dated, and had loved. Sure she knew many things about him and knew them better than most, but the foreign man Rebekah had told her of could not possibly be the same she knew. She was pulled from her trance, the click of Rebekah's heels interrupting the silence.

"The ritual was successful. Elijah will be here soon." Rebekah said as she leaned against the entry way, folding her arms.

She glanced at her, giving a small smile in response, before continuing to stare at the coffins. Rebekah flashed in front of her, returning her smile and staring into her eyes.

"You can speak and you may leave the house when Elijah arrives." Rebekah compelled, breaking the two previous compulsions.

She accepted the compulsion, blinking twice.

"Thank you," she said quietly, sliding off the table, "for everything."

Rebekah hugged her then, a quick, amicable hug. Then in a flash of color and movement, she was gone, leaving Becky alone in the house. She sighed deeply, leaning against the table. She rubbed her arms idly, the cool air nipping at her bare skin. She tried to distract herself from the temptation, her legs ready to move. Her will held on for the last second until it finally gave-out. She walked towards the first coffin, gripping the edge of the top. She wanted to contemplate her decision, truly think about her actions, but Elijah would be here soon. And it was but a peek inside.

The beautiful gray face was conflicted, the sharp features drawn in a somber expression. His hair was long and wild, his dress reminiscent of the Middle Ages. He must be Finn, if she remembered the details of Rebekah's story correctly. She thought momentarily about how long he might have been in there. Stepping away from his coffin, she faced the other, lifting the lid quickly. His face was boyish and immature, his hands folded over his chest. He must be Kol, the youngest. He was not attractive as Klaus was or striking as Elijah in terms of looks, but he was equally handsome. He held a more roguish appearance, his youthful countenance endearing. She looked up at the wall beyond the coffin, her mind making itself up before any rational thought could stop it.


	7. Take Care, Sweetheart

I appreciate everyone's feedback! Please continue to review as you feel compelled to. Just a note, the words in _italics_ in this chapter and previous ones are lines from Shakespeare's plays in case you had not realized yet. Do read his plays, I recommend all of them wholeheartedly especially Hamlet, Julius Caesar, and Macbeth. May I also apologize for the HUGE amount of breaks in this chapter. It's kind of a lot of things connected mutually together.

Don't stare at me like that! I know I'm a villain for not updating as quickly as I should have.

**Chapter 7**

**.**

**.**

**.**

The dagger slid out easily and she dashed to the other, removing Finn's effortlessly. The shriveled skin of his face began to smooth over, the veins disappearing beneath the slowly coloring cheeks. She turned around and looked into Kol's coffin, the glow of his flesh a rosy peach. His eyelids fluttered and the reality of the situation dawned on her. She was in a room. Alone. With two vampires who had been daggered in coffins for hundreds of years.

She had barely reached for the dagger when Kol's hand shot out from the coffin, grabbing her wrist and pulling her towards him as he sat up. He bit her wrist viciously and she screamed in pain as she clenched her hand, digging her nails into the side of his face. He pulled away, hissing at her in anger, when he was suddenly punched, his head slamming against the lid of the coffin. The force of his collision caused the coffin to rumble off its perch and Kol quickly jumped out of it. She stumbled away from the two vampires, clutching her wrist, trying desperately to stop the bleeding. The blood was warm against her hand.

Finn stood by the coffin as Kol slowly shook out of his dizziness from the impact. He turned around and stared at her briefly before returning his attention to Kol, who was surely ready to drink up the blood from her wrist. There was a flurry of movement and she stifled a scream as Elijah appeared, standing before Finn and Kol. His mouth remained slightly open, in shock perhaps, at the sight of two brothers he had presumed lay at the bottom of the ocean. The staring continued, each brother seemingly mute, Kol's hungry eyes watching her, the blood on her wrist dripping to the floor.

"Leave." Elijah said suddenly. Though he did not look away from his brothers, she knew his command was directed at her.

She looked back and forth between the trio as she inched towards the entryway leading to the main room. The desire to run to Elijah burned inside but she ignored it, unsure of whether she wanted to hug or punch him. Finally turning the corner, she ran as fast as she could to the door, reaching for the knob, her bloody hand slipping along the metal. Blood smeared around the base of the knob as she turned it, the cold air hitting her like small needles. It was freezing but she had no thought except leaving this cursed house as quickly as she could. It was not until she had run halfway across the expansive lawn that she realized the only car in sight was Elijah's. The car was off and she peered through the window; he had not left the keys in the ignition as she had hoped. Staggering backwards she felt her shoulders droop, the weight of the day finally having a chance to pounce her.

A sob broke from her throat and she wiped furiously at her tears. This was not a time to cry. Her willpower crammed her tears and emotions inside as she pulled her phone from her back pocket, opening the contact list. Dialing the number she wrapped her free arm around herself, strangling the urge to cry again.

"Hello?" the cheerful voice picked up.

"Elena, I really need you…" she began, leaning against Elijah's Mercedes.

**. . . .**

The water was cool down her throat as she drank it, her phone vibrating on the counter. She picked it up and opened the message, her thumb brushing over the cracks. Klaus.

_Nothing personal sweetheart. Make up over dinner soon. _

She deleted the text and slammed the phone back onto the counter, a few shards flying upwards before landing. Did he suppose that sending her a consolatory text made everything better? She had not died, and had been assured that her kidnapping was a ploy, but it excused nothing. She hated this; she was but a pawn in this game, left to unwillingly do everyone's bidding. She hated even more that she was powerless. She was only a human. A weak, defenseless human.

Elena had given her the run down after she confessed that Klaus had used her against Elijah on the ride home. Her mind had throbbed with the new information; there was so much to process, her head like a closet ready to burst. It was absurd and yet she had nodded along as Elena explained the situation, her spirit calm inside her. She had not freaked-out or cried or done anything hysterical. Why Elijah hadn't confided in her about any of this was puzzling. She had pieced together that Elijah had not come to Mystic Falls for his master's at all, but to help Klaus "break" the curse, his master's just a cover he ended up being genuinely devoted to. Then she appeared in the picture and things complicated, she presumed. He lied about his siblings out of necessity; how could he say they had been daggered inside coffins for over centuries? He had probably not wanted to involve her in anything, keeping her as separate from the plan as possible so she would not get hurt. Yet he had failed, Klaus managing to manipulate her. A small headache buzzed in her head and she tried to stop thinking about the situation. No wonder Elijah had concealed the truth; it was enough to give even the most understanding a migraine.

There was a quick rap on the door and she jumped in the air, startled at the sudden noise in her quiet house. Her mother had already gone to bed and the house was completely dark except for the stove light. She stood on her tippy toes, looking out the small window on the door, checking the visitor. Elijah. She sighed as she unlocked the door, opening it for him.

"Good evening," he greeted courteously, a hand behind his back, "may I come in?"

She grinned at his etiquette, stepping aside so he could enter.

"I brought this for you." he said as he came inside, moving his hand out from behind him. It was a single rose.

"Thank you." she said, taking the rose and breathing in the lovely scent as she closed the door. She recognized the blooming rose from her neighbor's bush.

She turned around and was immediately enveloped in his embrace, holding her tightly to him. She returned his hug, holding the rose delicately in her hand behind his back, making sure it was not injured.

"I'm sorry Rebecca. I never thought Klaus revert to such extremes."

She bit back her response, her voice prepped to answer "it's fine," only shrugging in response. She knew things had been sorted and she was safe now, but it was truly not fine. She was lied to, held hostage, and attacked by his rabid sibling Kol. Things did not just return to the way were before as simply. She pulled away from his embrace, her lips suspended over his, Elijah's face placid, his eyes watching her mouth. He moved closer but she turned her face, placing a soft kiss on his cheek instead. She knew he would be stung by her action and she kissed his neck slowly as an apology, not entirely sure why she did not kiss him. Slipping from his embrace she walked back into the kitchen, placing the rose in the glass she had been drinking from.

"I'm sorry I could not protect you." he said softly as he appeared from behind her, taking her wrist in his hand and looking forlornly at the bite.

She only looked away, trying to take her wrist from his grip. She knew what was coming and she wanted to keep down the dinner leftovers she had consumed.

"Please," he asked, holding her wrist firmly.

She watched in slight awe as his face transformed into that of a true vampire, biting his wrist quickly. He held it out to her and she scrunched her nose in disgust, watching as the gash healed almost instantly. There were four little trickles of blood left behind and her tongue darted out over one, licking it quickly. The sour taste made her mouth pucker, the wound on her wrist healing partially from the tiny bit of blood she had licked.

"The rest can heal normally." she said dismissively, already knowing by the look on his face he expected her to have more.

He did not release her wrist when she tugged again and she sighed in defeat, holding his wrist up to her mouth for the second time. She licked the other trickle, trying to ignore Elijah's intense gaze, and cringed at the unpleasant taste that lingered on her tongue after she swallowed. Elijah let go of her wrist and removed a napkin from the stack on the counter, wiping away the remaining blood on his own wrist. His proximity to her and the fact that she had tasted his blood overwhelmed her. She knew why she had not kissed him earlier, encircled by his smell and the feel of his body against hers; she would have been to willing to forget everything for the feel of his lips against her own.

Elijah's hand on her cheek disrupted her thoughts and she held it there, kissing his now clean wrist. He placed his other hand on the opposite cheek, cupping her face between his hands and she closed her eyes, waiting for the bliss of his mouth which she, in vain, had tried to avoid. He surprised her, however, when he kissed only her forehead, pulling her into another hug.

"Rebecca, there are things I need to tell—"

"I already know," she interjected, a strange emotion possessing her, spilling her words forth before she could stop them, "and it's okay. Really… it's okay."

She knew not what else to say. She had been offended by the day's events and Rebekah's story shifted her perspective, but everything had been resolved. Elijah had returned for her and he was here now. His arms tightened around her, pressing her impossibly closer, and she did the same, wanting to stay frozen in time at this moment. She reveled in the feeling of his body between her arms, and she snuggled her face further into his chest.

"I hope you can forgive me… " he said quietly, his words smoldering inside her heart. "I could not live with myself if I ever lost you."

She closed her eyes, sighed deeply; it was possibly the most passionate thing he had said all year. In light of everything that had transpired, his love remained unaffected. He had not lost his romantic flair.

"_The course of true love never did run smooth_." she replied, reaffirming her belief in their relationship.

This was real. Things had been tumultuous and harsh words had been exchanged, yet here they were, embracing as if the other were to disappear should one let go.

"How eloquent of you." he complimented, the trace of a smile in his words.

"_My love's richer than my tongue_." she continued, impressing herself by how quickly she could remember the lines.

He pulled away and she withheld her grimace, disliking the sudden interruption of her delight. She met his gaze and he took her hands, placing a kiss on the back of both, and she could not look away from the intensity of his eyes. The passion inside them struck her like lightening and she could not help the feeling of being the luckiest girl alive. He leaned forward, tilting his head, and her heart leaped into her throat.

His kiss was tender and very, very sweet. She did not return it, savoring his kiss like the forbidden fruit. He trailed kisses along her face, his lips warm, until he reached her ear and she felt her heart alight, her hope tying itself into a hopeless knot. She held her breath in anticipation.

"Goodnight, my love." he whispered before placing a soft kiss on her neck.

When she opened her eyes, he was gone. Leaning back onto the counter, she pressed a hand to her heart, feeling the erratic beat beneath her palm. It had not been the words she expected, but he left her breathless all the same. She picked up the glass with the rose and locked the door, grinning to herself the entire way upstairs.

**. . . .**

He was asleep beside her the next morning, his back to her. She had fallen asleep with her eye mask and so she felt across his torso, her fingers skimming above his abdomen. He rolled over to face her, his own arm wrapping around her waist. She was mildly surprised but she supposed last night's events were enough to jar some affection into him. It was fairly chilly and she snuggled closer to him, delighting in the way his body warmed her own.

"Good morning…" she murmured, tired beyond belief but content at his presence.

"It is a good morning." replied an unfamiliar voice, the British accent mingled with sleep.

An unfamiliar voice. In her bed. With their arm around her waist.

She ripped the eye mask from her face and screamed, tearing his arm off her before slapping him as hard as she could. Practically jumping off the bed, she backed towards the door, trying to catch her breath. Kol's face displayed his annoyance and he zoomed before her, rubbing his cheek.

"That is no way to treat a guest." he said, irritated.

Her heart was beating rapidly and she only stared in return, at a stalemate as to her next move. Should she slap him again? Hit him with the jewelry box on her vanity? Had he compelled her mother to invite him in? What was he doing here anyway? Sleeping beside her in her bed nonetheless.

"Stop looking so afraid. I came to apologize." he spat, opening the door and walking towards the stairs.

Her eyes followed his every movement, bewildered at his sudden appearance. He was Elijah's brother and he had bit her but she had not expected to see him so soon. She went down the stairs after him, walking into the kitchen. She was not surprised to find him helping himself to coffee her mom had left in the pot. Crossing her arms, she leaned against the doorframe, watching him skeptically as he pranced around the kitchen, presumably looking for the silverware.

"Is there no warm cream for this?" he asked as he dug out a spoon from the dish rack, subsequently removing the lid from the sugar jar and adding three spoonfuls to his coffee.

Warm cream? What did he think this was, the 17th century?

She did not answer, continuing to watch him. He had tried to drink her blood only hours ago and here he was, perfectly in control and scouring her fridge as if he owned this house. Her phone was still on the counter and she reached for it inconspicuously, clicking the 'on' button. The shattered screen remained black and she bit back a profanity. Her phone just _had_ to be dead.

"This milk is cold." he deadpanned, standing directly before her, holding the milk jug he had found.

She side-stepped him, unnerved by his sudden closeness, and grabbed the milk from his hands, placing it back in the fridge. He blurred next to her again and she jumped in shock, scowling at his familiarity.

"I cannot drink this black." he stated, holding out the steaming mug.

She stared blankly at him a moment before opening the cabinet above the coffee maker, taking out the powdered cream and placing it on the counter. She watched as he merely stared at the plastic Coffee Mate bottle, finally looking up at her. Continuing to watch him, she found no reason as to why she was being so hospitable, or even standing in the same room as Kol. He was not hostile towards her, unwavering in his own stare, and he _was _Elijah's sibling. She wasn't sure why she kept reminding herself of that. It was not as if Kol would put in a good word for her with Elijah because she gave him powdered coffee cream. Or that she even needed a good word at all considering she had been doing just fine without any of Elijah's siblings.

When she was sure his eyes were going to burn a hole in her face she uncapped the bottle and shook some powder over his coffee. The powder slowly lightened the coffee surrounding it and Kol stirred it, all the coffee becoming a uniform beige color. He gave her a toothy smile and her mouth upturned slightly at one corner, the only response she could give to his 'thank you.'

"Why were you sleeping in my bed?" she asked as she put the powdered cream back into the cabinet, getting right down to business with Kol's unexpected visit.

"I was tired," he began, taking a sip from his coffee, "and decided to take a rest on your bed."

"You could've used the guest bedroom." she returned, not wanting to begin an argument as to why he showed up in the first place if he was tired.

"I thought it would be rude to just go around your house looking for a place to sleep."

She withheld the curt laugh that threatened to burst from her throat. He did not want to be rude and march about her home looking for the guest bedroom yet he had slept in _her _bed, put his arm around _her_, and made coffee as if it was his own kitchen.

"I'll have you know that I was sleeping quite fine on the edge when you decided to manhandle me." he replied between drinks from the mug, finally downing the rest of it.

She turned her head slowly from the coffee maker where she had been staring, aghast at his statements.

"Don't worry, I won't tell my brother." he said cheekily, winking at her.

"You're revolting." she said in utter disgust. It had taken less than an hour to realize Kol was the kind of person that took advantage of any situation.

"Feisty aren't you?" he responded as he placed the mug in the sink, "Well thanks for the coffee gorgeous and I'm sorry about last night, I was a bit hungry."

"Get out." she said as she turned around and retrieved a mug for herself from another cabinet, ready to be rid of him for the day.

His only response was a rowdy laugh that startled her as he left, the boom of it filling the space. It was a loud, hearty laugh and she found herself amused at its vigor. She concluded that the only minutely likeable thing about Kol was his laugh.

**. . . .**

She walked in late, for the second time this week, to class. Though it was a different class, she still felt badly about being late, forgoing her studies for the supernatural. Caroline waved meekly from the second to last row in the lecture hall, a small grin at her lips. She returned Caroline's grin with a wide smile before making her way up the steps, trying to ignore the annoyed stare the professor was giving her. He was the first professor she had met that cared whether people showed up to class. A quick movement caught her attention, however, and she saw Rebekah motion to an empty chair beside her. She glanced at Caroline, who looked pointedly away, before giving Rebekah an apologetic face and continued walking up the stairs. Rebekah merely returned to her note taking, and if she was at all hurt, she did not show it.

Caroline smiled as Rebecca sat down, giving her a tight hug. Caroline lifted her phone from the table and shook it, indicating she wanted to talk through text, but Becky shook her head. Her phone was, in fact, not out of battery this morning—it was completely dead. She grimaced when she remembered slamming it on the counter after Klaus's text. She took out her pen and scrawled a note onto Caroline's open notebook, shrugging her shoulders.

_My phone had an accident._

Caroline laughed quietly before ripping out the paper and writing something quickly in return.

_Sorry. Thanks for sitting with me._

She read it before looking down at Rebekah who was still taking notes even though the professor had stopped lecturing to retrieve hand-outs from a desk near the door. Remorse began to creep into her but she blinked it away, not wanting to feel badly for sitting by her best friend. But Rebekah had explained and cleared-up so many things for her, even telling her some funny stories when she was trapped inside the terror house. Rebekah had even hugged her before leaving. Wanting Becky to sit beside her for the little time that remained in class was a peace offering, a small sign of friendship and she had rebuffed it. She sighed and wrote back to Caroline, grinning slightly at their actions. Passing notes in class, how juvenilely cute.

_Of course, you're my BFF. How are things between you and the evil mastermind?_

Caroline let out a curt laugh, calling attention to them, and she glanced down once again at Rebekah who _still_ was writing in a notebook. Perhaps she truly had been offended…

_He's banished as of now but I think the Royal Family has been robbed of all their jewelry._

She stared at the paper, wondering what she would reply. She could just picture Klaus bringing Caroline gift after gift, the only manner of reparation he was seemingly capable of. He was one to buy people's affections. She reread the note before sighing softly. _He's banished_. How long would Caroline keep him away, she wondered. Surely not long. She felt a pang of betrayal at the thought; how easily Caroline would take him back after a few days or maybe a week, as if exile was sufficient enough a punishment. She breathed out her thoughts as she exhaled. She was no one to judge. She would probably do the same if it had been Elijah. She felt suddenly cynical; how ignorant love made people. How simpleminded and spineless. She stopped herself from writing a response, allowing her thoughts time to compose themselves. Her ignorance and simplemindedness had given her Elijah.

_Tell him I expect a five star banquet._

Caroline laughed just as the professor's PowerPoint ended, waving lazily to show he was finished. She laughed also, happy to relieve some of her self-inflicted tension. She seemed to be the only still bitter about the incident.

"Wanna come over? We can watch a movie and chill."

"Yeah sure—"

"Becca a word?" Rebekah interjected, appearing seemingly from thin air as they rounded the corner of the lecture hall to the parking lot.

"Um—"

"I'll see you at my house then, _Becca_." Caroline interrupted before continuing to her car, clearly not wanting to be around Rebekah and mocking Becky's new nickname.

She stifled her annoyance at being interrupted consecutively and at Caroline's obvious dislike of Rebekah. The hypocritical air of it all was bothersome; Rebekah _had_ been an accomplice but Klaus had perpetrated the entire ordeal.

"Here." Rebekah said as she removed a package from her purse, holding it out to Becky.

It was a new phone, the newer model of her old one.

"I'm sorry again about yesterday. I was protecting my brother."

She merely nodded before sighing for what seemed like the millionth time this week. At least she had a brand new phone. She felt a tad bit sorry for not sitting with her in the first place, especially since she had taken the time to replace her broken phone.

"And I'm sorry about before… I did not realize Elijah had decided he believed in love after all."

She stared quizzically at Rebekah a moment before shaking her head and raising her brows. It was hard to believe Elijah believed in anything but romance and designer suits. She smiled a closed mouth smile in response finally, unsure of what to say, before turning away and heading to her car, stopping when Rebekah fell in step beside her. The sun was warm and she removed her scarf, feeling slightly choked.

"I had thought you and I could, how do they say, _hang out_." Rebekah explained, air quoting when she said 'hang out.'

"Um well, I had planned on hanging out with Caroline." she replied timidly. Had Rebekah not witnessed her and Caroline agree on meeting up?

"I know," Rebekah stated, confirming that she had indeed understood the previous plan, "but _I _wanted to hang out with you."

The sweet demeanor Rebekah had played quickly turned into a demanding Queen Bee, placing one hand on her hip.

She found no words to reply, the sudden turn of tables leaving her speechless. There had been a tone of insistence in Rebekah's words and she had enough of being threatened. She merely continued her walk to her car, Rebekah following happily beside her, satisfied that she had gotten her way.

Caroline would have to wait.

**. . . .**

Her mother's car was parked in the driveway and she held in a sigh, beyond relieved. The car ride home had been unexpectedly pleasant to say the least, Rebekah making friendly chatter and discussing plans for a future shopping trip. "To buy something nice" she had said vaguely.

She opened the door and stepped aside, gesturing for Rebekah to go inside first.

"I can't." Rebekah responded.

"Right," she said sheepishly, having forgotten Rebekah had not been invited in, "please, come in."

Rebekah smiled and entered and she had a strange feeling in her gut she would soon have to find a new house with her mother. Too many vampires had free access.

She heard her mother talking from the dining room, her tinkling laugh intermingled with a foreign voice and the accented voice of her current persona non grata. Rebekah closed the door and she walked straight to the dining room, stopping when she saw who was seated at the table.

"Becky sweetie you didn't tell me Elijah's family was in town." her mother said as she smiled at her and Rebekah.

Her mother meant Finn who was seated across from her mom, a glass of orange juice in front of him. He smiled gingerly at her and she returned the smile weakly, pulling her courtesy out from where she had buried it this morning. He _had_ saved her from Kol, he deserved a bit of kindness. Klaus grinned and she ignored him, distracted by a blur at the entryway to the kitchen.

"Hello, Becky." Kol said easily, his toothy grin perfectly in place, a glass of water in hand, walking from the entryway to sit beside Finn at the table.

She stared blankly around the faces in the room, her mother's smile faltering. Rebekah took a seat by Klaus grinning sweetly. The entire Original family, minus one, sat at her dining table, regarding her genially and glancing back and forth between her and the empty chair beside Kol. They were inviting her to join them at the table, in her own home, as if this was nothing but a reunion of relatives. The silence had lasted only a mere one or two minutes, but it all seemed like hours to her.

"Hey everyone." she finally greeted, her smile genuine. Though she could not even fathom where Elijah might be, she knew her priority was here, entertaining the guests she realized might one day be permanent residents in her life.

Perhaps everything would be just fine.


	8. A Kiss to Build a Dream On

SO sorry about the crazy long wait! 8 is my favorite number so this chapter is special. I also realize that I had previously thought their last name was spelled "Mikaelsen" when it is indeed "Mikaelson." I have duly made those changes.

Enjoy!

**Chapter 8**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

She scooted closer to the edge of the playhouse, letting her legs dangle, her feet moving back and forth. How far the ground seemed all those years ago when it was really but five feet or so. The morning was cool but the sun was shining, the air brisk inside her lungs.

The wooden playhouse had been in the yard of the house since before they bought it. The previous owner's said it had been installed for the children they were expecting to have. But they never had them, the playground left abandoned to the elements. She brushed her hand along the wooden railing that went across the top of the playhouse, the rough feel making her pull her hand away for fear of splinters. To think that she and Caroline had played house and castle in it warmed her spirit, Tyler sometimes coming over and presiding as king when they were younger. It was hard to believe it had been so many years since then; since the days when innocence clothed the world and good always triumphed over evil. Her innocence, theirs, had gone missing somewhere along the lines of growing up and reality, and she was not sure what was good and evil and who should win anymore.

The empty backyard proved a welcome respite from the jarring mornings she had been experiencing as of late. It had been almost three months since her "hang out" with Rebekah turned family affair. That same night, Rebekah had decided they should have a sleepover and that every week they would designate a day for a girl's day and subsequent sleepover. However, Rebekah had turned their "once-a-week sleepover plan" into an "everyday sleepover plan." Everyday these past months she had woken up with Rebekah wrapped like a burrito beside her. Normally she would not have minded, having shared a tiny bed with Caroline at summer camp in 4th grade, but she did realize how much of a sheet-hog Rebekah was. She continually awoke uncovered, shivering away. To think Rebekah did not even feel cold and yet _still_ took over all the sheets.

Rebekah's continual presence seemed to be the OK for the other Mikaelson's. Finn had quickly become a permanent fixture in her house, helping her mother sort through legal paperwork and organizing the extremely cluttered laundry area. At first she had been surprised, mostly at his appearances, but also at his knack for organization. She had not even been wary of staying home alone with him a few nights ago, sitting beside him at the table, and writing away on a school paper as he filed her mom's work. He had saved her from Kol, after all.

She sighed deeply as she thought of Kol and his place in the months. He was…. infuriating, to say the least. He seemed to have nothing better to do than hover around her constantly; bothering her like a fly she could not sway away. Yet, even in his constant irritating, there were moments she enjoyed his company. He effortlessly dolled out witty one-liners and easily recounted stories of his family in their youth whenever she asked. Though she wanted to slap him most of the time, his steady presence warded off the loneliness she sometimes felt away from Elijah. She was currently indebted to Kol as he had been the only one, as a favor, to accompany her to the supermarket the entire week and carry all the bags to and from the car. Not without immense complaining, however.

There was a shuffle of curtains from the open window of the guest bedroom and she looked up, shielding her eyes from the sun. Klaus's head peeped from between the curtains and he gave her a lazy grin, his hair untidy. She waved and returned his grin, looking back to the ground when he closed the window. Klaus had taken residence in the guest room once again this week. He had slept in it the night of their impromptu family gathering and since then he had flit between it, Caroline's, and his room at the Bed and Breakfast.

In short, her house had become Hotel Original as of late.

Though it had been irksome at times, she found that she had no reason to complain. It was still baffling and heartening all the same how simply they had accepted her. How tranquilly and smoothly she had been assimilated into their lives. How quickly Kol and Rebekah had made the change from attacking her to treating her as if she was their sister. Finn was not much of a talker, but he had attempted idle conversation various times as he prepared a coffee for her mother each morning. As if she was not a complete stranger they had met but a month ago who was shockingly in love with their eldest brother. She was someone they accepted and treated equally, as if she were but another member in their strange and discombobulated family.

"I still cannot believe you and Elijah are an item." Kol said, appearing suddenly and disrupting her reverie, squeezing himself between her and the other side of the fort.

She moved over to accommodate him, but it proved fruitless, their thighs still touching. The house was too small. Instead of sitting, he stretched his body, laying down and letting one leg dangle over the edge as hers, the other bent, his knew touching the railing. His dangling foot hit hers, knocking off her house shoe, and she scoffed at his immaturity, eliciting a short laugh from him.

"And why is that?" she asked, humored and wanting him to go away as well.

An "item." How antiquated of him.

"Because I do not believe my brother would like someone as ugly as you." he declared, placing his hands behind his head.

She merely rolled her eyes in response. Typical Kol. A Styrofoam cup flew past her face and over the edge, landing with a _plop_ on the ground below. Unbelievable; he was shamelessly littering on her own lawn.

"What are you doing today?" he asked, playing with the tips of her hair, twirling a lock around his finger.

"Going to school," she replied, trying to push his hand away when he began tugging on her hair, "then to see Eli—OW!"

Kol had pulled sharply as she said Elijah's name, laughing when she smacked his arm.

"Why did you do that?" she asked, rubbing the spot on her scalp from where he pulled her hair.

"Because I'm bored and annoying you is fun." he responded straightly, not a hint of remorse in his voice.

"Oh grow up." she said as she slid under the railing, teetering on the edge. She would normally just go down the little wooden ladder but it was on the other side of Kol and she didn't want him feeling up her leg as she tried to step over him.

"Too bad I can't," he countered as he appeared suddenly before her, his arms crossed. "I wouldn't do that, gorgeous. Rumor has it you're not the most agile."

She gave him a nasty look, knowing he was referring to her incident last night, almost tripping over her own feet as she was going upstairs. All the same, she couldn't care less what Kol thought and it was barely a five foot distance. Besides, he was ready to catch her anyway, having dropped his arms when he realized she was going to do it. She also found it ironic that he kept calling her "gorgeous" though she was too "ugly" to be with Elijah.

She jumped off the edge of the little house, landing with her knees bent, grounding her. However, she had made the mistake of leaving her arm outstretched, reaching to the grass with her hand. Thankfully nothing had broken, but she had scraped it over a few jagged pebbles, the little pinpricks of blood burning.

"Ow…" she mumbled, warm tears in her eyes. She could not believe she was crying over a scrape. She wiped the dirt that was burning the wound on her pants, trying to hide her embarrassment from Kol.

She had jumped from the playhouse even though he had warned her against it, and she had stubbornly done so, landing perfectly except for the stupid scrape. The stupid scrape she was crying over. That made it worse; a scrape was a scrape and she could have maintained her dignity, wiping the scrape nonchalantly on her shirt and carrying on. But no, it had to burn and bleed and make her cry.

"You should have listened to me." Kol remarked, watching the blood from her scrape continue to seep.

"Well you could've caught me!" she snapped, shaking her hand to relieve some of the burn.

He scoffed then, bending down and picking up the cup he had launched from the playhouse.

"You're not a child Rebecca," he stated, surprising her with his use of her full name, typically preferring the usual 'Becky,' "I told you not to jump and you still did it. You made your choice."

The glare she had been preparing to give him slipped away and she looked at him solidly for a moment before looking away. He was right; she was not a simple child that needed to be coddled and watched vigilantly. She had made the choice to jump, who was he to take it away from her? Though she did not like him any more or less, somewhere inside she was grateful he did not treat her like a toddler.

"Now slap on a smile will you gorgeous and drink up," he said as he handed her the no longer empty cup, "can't have Elijah thinking I'm trouble for you."

She looked into the cup and grimaced; _delicious_ blood...

She reluctantly drank the blood, hating the taste, and wiped away the trickle that dripped down the side of her mouth. Finishing the last of it, she threw the cup on the ground, not sure whether she was more disgusted with the fact that she had drank Kol's blood or that she had put her mouth where his had been previously. Kol had a self-satisfied smirk, clearly overjoyed that she had drank his blood, and she ignored him, marching into the house. 

Kol trailed languorously behind her, following her up the stairs.

"Don't you have somewhere to be?" she asked in a harsh whisper, beginning to be annoyed with his hovering presence.

"I'm bored." he whined, opening her room door and flopping onto the bed.

She refrained from rolling her eyes; it was becoming a bad habit with all the nuisances she had to put up with. He merely continued to huff and sigh in his boredom from the bed and she opened her closet, trying to find something decent to wear. She heard her mattress squeak as he rolled around on it, a rustle of sheets and a soft thud. Tossing a few things on the bed, making sure to hit him with the hangers, she stood back and placed her hands on her hips, staring him down, awaiting his departure from her room.

Kol merely returned her stare with a grin, curled in her sheets, her pillows piled up beneath his head.

"Don't mind me." he drawled, winking at her.

Since he had no intention of moving, she sat down at her vanity, beginning to brush her hair, a feeble attempt at taming the wild mess. There was a shuffle of movement and she paid it no heed, her head blocking his figure. She was almost certain Kol had some form of hyperactivity disorder; he was _never_ still.

"I didn't think you were so fat, Becky. Look at this shirt; it fits me marvelously and I'm a man." he said from behind her.

She moved her head to the left and looked at him through her vanity mirror, bursting into laughter at the sight. The shirt that fit him so "marvelously" was stretched threadbare over his chest, the edge barely skimming his navel. He modeled it for her, turning sideways alternately. As he adjusted the shirt, she heard a splitting of seams but she was so wound up in laughter she could not bring herself to be mad. He may have stretched the shirt into oblivion, but at least she got a laugh from it.

"Tell me how handsome I am." he started, flexing his biceps and winking at her.

She shook her head and another giggle escaped her as she returned to her sloppy braid. Brushing her hair had gone awry and she was trying to salvage the remains of what could have been a good hair day with a side braid. Kol's blood had left a reddish stain at the meeting of her upper and bottom lip, the tint reminiscent of when one drinks fruit punch. Nixing the side braid, she brushed her hair into a ponytail and sighed, content with her satisfactory job of making her hair look decent. Kol was struggling to take the shirt off and she laughed again as she took the clothes from the bed, walking to bathroom to change for class.

**. . . .**

Caroline had ditched to spend the day with Klaus and she had not seen Rebekah since she fell asleep next to her last night, leaving her solo for the day. She had looked for Elena in her first class but to no avail. She sighed as her professor droned on and on about phytoplankton and red and green algae. Typically enjoying her biology class, she found today absolutely lackluster. Her phone buzzed on the table and a spark of excitement lit in her, quickly entering the combination to unlock it. Elijah. Fantastic.

_Will I see you today?_

She smiled and texted a reply quickly, glancing at the clock in the corner of the phone. She had to endure only minutes more before paradise. Anyone was welcome to come and go from classes as they pleased, but Elijah was particularly firm about studies and would know if she left class even a minute early, starting on a speech longer than the actual class. A streak of frustration passed through her for a moment at the thought of him chastising her, Kol's earlier words still fresh in her mind. She was 19 and if she didn't feel like categorizing protozoa then she wasn't going to do it.

The professor dismissed the class not a moment too soon and she gathered her things, stuffing them messily into her bag. The graduate housing was a short walk from the building she was in and she could just feel the fabric of his suit beneath her touch.

"Becks!" a friendly voice said suddenly, dark blue jeans and a purple top coming into view.

She looked up and smiled, hugging her friend instantly.

"Elenaaa!" she greeted, holding out the 'a' sound, "I thought I was all by myself today."

"Ha, you definitely were. I just got to class and I see it's over!"

They began to make their way through the rows of the lecture hall, sidestepping people and stepping over abandoned notebooks.

"So how are you?" Elena asked as people began clearing out, leaving them fairly alone aside from a few stragglers.

"Pretty good, thanks!" she replied happily. She hadn't seen Elena since the night Klaus had held her hostage, missing each other and crossing the wrong wires. They went down the building's steps, the early noon sun bright and warm.

"Really?" Elena questioned, digging Rebecca's bubbly exterior for proof.

She stopped and looked at the ground for a moment, collecting her thoughts and assessing her current situation. She looked back at Elena and grinned; sure, things weren't perfect, but they had not been too shabby.

"Really really." she responded sincerely, smiling wider as Elena's face broke into a grin.

"Aw that's great. I'm happy you're happy." Elena said as she looked over her shoulder and waved at Stefan who was standing a bit away, his hands in his pockets.

"Thanks," she said, pretty sure her grin was ridiculous, "I see your party is waiting so I guess we'll talk later!"

"Sure thing!" Elena replied over her shoulder, already making her way to Stefan.

After watching Elena and Stefan disappear behind the corner of another building, she continued walking, making a beeline for graduate housing. Though she knew Elena had seen her through that horrific night, she wondered why she had questioned her response. Did something in her face say otherwise? She was fairly sure she had been smiling and she truly was happy, for now at least. No, she _was_ happy. That was that. She didn't want to jinx anything for herself.

The housing building was cold as she entered, an air conditioner humming away the only sound. She pressed the 'up' button on the elevator, waiting as the numbers above it slowly counted down. There was a soft _ding_ and the doors opened, inviting her forth like the gates of heaven. She inhaled and exhaled deeply, closing her eyes as she waited for the doors to close and take her up. She hadn't seen Elijah in a whole day and she was slightly ashamed at how desperate she was to finally meet up. His appearances at her house and school had been sparse this month, arriving to say goodnight or stopping by the university after a class to bring her a gift.

Last week he had left a small black box on her night table, a silver ribbon adorning it. Inside was a simple silver bracelet with a few charms, one of which smelled sweetly like vervain. Too enamored by its minimalistic elegance after receiving it, she had not bothered to notice until last night that it was laced. She had forgotten to take it off after getting into bed and was too lazy to get up and put away in her dresser. Plus, she risked losing the sheets to Rebekah. She had tucked the hand with the bracelet under her cheek when she smelled the vervain.

She had not wanted to think too deeply about it that night, but the reasons for his gift were plain as day. Firstly, she had lost her original bracelet and because of her loss she had been susceptible to Klaus's compulsion three months ago. Secondly, since her house had become a motel for Mikaelson's recently, he was most likely taking preventative measures. Though it pained her to think that she could be subjected to any of their compulsions, she knew too well how easily they would not think twice about it should she be pertinent to a scheme or goal.

The elevator _ding_ interrupted her thoughts and she perked up, glad that something distracted her quickly-becoming-cynical thoughts. She stepped out and walked to the hallway, his door in the middle of the hall opening. Her legs itched to walk faster, the desire to see him almost unbearable, but she contained herself. She needed to preserve at least some dignity. She smiled widely as the door opened fully, his handsome figure coming into view.

"Rebecca." he greeted amicably, reaching for her bag with one hand, the other touching her upper arm gently.

She closed her eyes and leaned forward, relaxing her mouth. She was surprised, however, when Elijah merely kissed her cheek, taking her hand and leading her into the house. Ire passed over her and she tried to keep her face from making an angry expression. Elijah had kissed her cheek instead of her mouth countless of times but today it bothered her more than any other time. It did not help that Kol's words seemed to be permanently in the forefront of her mind. She knew that Elijah's nature called for politeness but she was neither a guest nor an acquaintance. Nor a child.

She had not moved from the door after he closed it and she realized he had been staring at her, having been standing at the door for almost a minute.

"Sorry," she mumbled with a small laugh accompanying it, "I was just thinking about something."

He raised his brows, a look of resignation on his face, before turning around and walking to the desk positioned by the window in the living room.

"Is there something you wish to tell me?" he asked, already deducing she had probably been thinking about him.

Which she was.

"No…" she lied, folding her jacket over one of his leather chairs, taking a seat in it after.

He looked at her over his laptop screen, saying nothing as he held her gaze, clearly unsatisfied with her answer. Unable to handle the intensity, she looked away, checking the time of her phone as a distraction. He finally returned to his work and she was grateful to be free of his stare. A few minutes of silence passed and she found herself fidgeting on the chair, suddenly uncomfortable. Elijah was partial to silent meet-ups and she had grown accustomed to his lack of speech but lately it had begun to discomfort her. For a moment, she missed Kol's incessant company, at least never being bored when he was around.

She immediately pushed away the thought, incredulous that she had been missing Kol when she was with Elijah. Kol had successfully infected her with his disease, making her feel bored without him. Rebekah had warned her that his irritable nature would grow on her. She glanced at Elijah from her perch on the chair, her mouth upturning at his beautiful face drawn in concentration.

"What is on your mind?" Elijah asked, catching her looking at him.

"You." she replied easily, her smile wavering as she thought about her words.

"Please elaborate."

It was quiet for a moment as she collected her thoughts, trying to find some way to speak.

"It's just," she began, swallowing and looking around for a focal point, "you never like.."

"I never what?" Elijah urged, his mouse clicking away in the quiet room.

She held back her forthcoming swallow and concentrated on the curve of her knees as they bent over the couch, trying to control her nervous habits.

"You act like… sometimes you're not even excited to see me."

She looked from the top of her knees to his window, the shades up, allowing a nice amount of sunshine in. She had wanted to say she was annoyed about his kiss on her cheek, but perhaps this was the better route, she hoped. The heart of the matter.

Elijah said nothing for a moment, his mouse ceasing to click.

"Why would you think that?" he asked finally, his words slow and deliberate.

"Because I've barely seen you and I get here so happy and all you do is kiss me on the cheek and go straight back to your work." she admitted, feeling a slight burn in her eyes.

No. She would do anything but cry. Taking a large but quiet breath, she controlled the waterworks, trying to focus herself. She would not sound whiny and she refused to cry; she had started this and she was going to see it through to the end.

"Rebecca," he said and she flinched at his tone—patronizing, as usual.

"Never mind. Forget I even said anything." she replied bitingly, standing up and picking up her jacket.

She felt incredibly and undeservedly stupid for even bothering to bring anything up. She could have seen this coming before even stepping inside his apartment. He rarely listened, always finding a way to trace a problem back to her.

"Rebecca, allow me a moment." he said as he stood up from his desk, in front of her before she could even step around the chair and towards the door.

"A kiss!" she remarked angrily, moving away as he drew closer. "That's all I ask!"

Before she could say another word, she was pulled forward, his arms wrapping around her. She fixed her eyes on his, forcing herself to hold his gaze, her senses enveloped by him. The feel of his arms around her, the clean smell of his cologne, the enchanting beauty of his face so close to her own. She closed her eyes, storing the image inside her memory beside so many others she never wanted to forget. His lips were cool against hers and she returned his kiss, feeling slightly powerless, her arms trapped to her side by his own. Though she could not deny the joy of his kiss, she was slightly annoyed that he always managed a way to scurry out of arguments.

"Rebecca," he murmured against her lips, "why do your lips taste like blood?"

She pulled away, looking him in the eyes before looking to the leather chair, a small laugh escaping between her lips. She immediately regretted it, not completely sure why she had even laughed in the first place.

"I thought I had wiped it all off in the car." she responded vaguely, a smile forming as she watched his blank expression.

"Did something happen?"

"Hmm, how about we go back to this?" she asked as she kissed him again, changing the subject.

Elijah pulled away again, however, and she sighed in defeat, resting her forehead on his chest.

"I accidentally scraped my hand outside and Kol healed me."

"Did Kol hurt you?" Elijah asked sharply, jumping to conclusions.

"No," she said immediately, "I was sitting in the playhouse and when I jumped off I scraped my hand and Kol healed me. That's it."

Elijah said nothing and she grimaced; he was surely convinced it was Kol's fault. Which in a convoluted way it was, since it was a fear of his groping that she didn't go down the ladder and jumped off.

"I have felt recently that are spending increasingly more time Kol. I think if is best if you separated yourself a tad, Rebecca."

She stepped out of his embrace, staring at him quizzically. She had just clarified that it was her own doing, and who was he to tell her what to do? Kol, as undyingly aggravating as he was, was the only person who hung around and staved off her loneliness. She hated admitting it, but she could deny the satisfaction of having Kol's attentions, filling the holes Elijah's aloofness often created.

"It wasn't his fault, Elijah." she said, crossing her arms.

"Rebecca I am only saying—"

"I know what you're saying and I don't care!" she yelled suddenly, unfolding her arms and walking towards the door, "It was my fault and Kol healed me so my hand wouldn't be hurting the whole day."

Elijah blurred to the door and blocked her way, taking her coat from her.

"Why are you being so defensive?"

She eyed him for a moment before taking her jacket back, her previous softness hardened by his mood. She had begun to notice his jealousy last month, lying in repose beneath his skin. He moved closer to kiss her but she turned away, placing a quick kiss on his cheek instead. She tried to step backwards but he wrapped an arm around her, his hand spread against her back.

"Must you spite me so?" he asked softly, his other hand finding its way to her back.

She sighed deeply.

"I just don't see why you have to be so cold."

He said nothing in return, drawing patterns into her skin, thinking over his words she suspected.

"It never bothered you before." he answered in his usual fashion.

She said nothing this time, allowing him to go on, and looked for a spot to stare at, her thoughts racing.

"I may not enjoy being compared against Niklaus, but I do not want to compete with Kol."

Surprised, she pulled his arms off, stepping away and rubbing her temples, closing her eyes as she prepared herself for where this was going.

"Do you think I have not realized my brother's behavior? You spend night and day with him, Rebecca. What separates him from me but that he does not kiss you?" Elijah pressed, stepping forward and closing the distance she had created.

She could smell him from where she stood, the invigorating scent enveloping her like a cloud.

"Elijah I—"

"Do you enjoy his company?"

"I—"

"More than mine?"

"_What_—"

"I ask for your honesty."

She huffed before turning around and opening the door, trying to escape, hating that she was constantly interrupted. This interruption was starting to become a pattern in most of her conversations, she noted. He walked swiftly around her, blocking her exit.

"I apologize for my instigating," he said softly as he cupped her face with his hands, pressing a kiss on her forehead, "I am merely… envious."

She laughed before hugging him tightly, placing a kiss on his neck, below his Adam's apple.

"I should go." she said as she pulled away, her mind winding around like a vine.

"But you just arrived," he urged as he tried to tug her coat back.

"Really… I need to go. I have class" she said, looking him in the eye and pulling her coat away from his grip.

He deserved to miss her and have a taste of his own medicine.

He returned her stare before stepping aside and walking her to the elevator. He kissed her on her cheek and lingered a moment before pulling away and waving goodbye.

**. . . .**

"My goodness it is cold!" she said loudly as she entered her house, closing the door and locking it before dropping her stuff on the floor.

Mystic Falls decided to drop almost ten degrees since this morning and her last class.

"Rebecca!" Kol called from further in the house and she sighed audibly.

He truly and honestly must have _nothing_ to do.

"I'm making hot chocolate," she yelled back as she walked to the kitchen, draping her jacket over the couch on her way.

She took out two packets from the Swiss Miss box in the pantry, figuring she might as well make one for Kol, and set a saucepan on the stove. Kol appeared suddenly and she gave him an amicable grin as she searched the fridge for milk.

"Well school was great," she prompted, waiting for him to ask.

"I don't care." he responded flatly, holding the fridge door as she tried to close it, pushing her aside and rummaging for food. She heard him hold in a laugh and shook her head.

"Rude." she returned, a smile playing on her lips.

Kol watched intently as she adjusted the temperature on the burner without looking at the dials, turning the knob easily. She _tsk_'ed when she saw she had turned the wrong dial, the burner opposite of the pan turning a bright red. He appeared behind her and she tried to ignore him and yet finding amusement in his discovery of modern technology. Turning off the incorrect dial she peered down, turning the right one to Low. The wrong burner's red coloring slowly faded to black. Kol reached out to touch the burner and she quickly pushed his hand away.

"It's still hot." she said, a small laugh escaping her. Guess Kol really didn't know more than twigs and a spark.

Instead of being annoyed, as she had thought he would be, he merely looked at her, staring at her with an unreadable expression.

"I would've healed." he stated calmly, his eyes narrowing.

She walked towards the sink and removed two mugs from the dish rack.

"You still would've gotten burned." she said simply, looking for two small spoons.

"So?" he asked, suddenly behind her.

She turned to face him, glancing at his face for only a moment before pushing past him with the mugs. He was being difficult as usual; trying to squeeze her for an answer he wanted to hear. Sure, she didn't like him but she didn't want him burned either.

"Just sit at the table Kol." she ordered, stirring the two packets of hot chocolate into the saucepan.

She was surprised when he did so, expecting a sarcastic answer or terse reply as to how he does not take orders from a human. The cocoa powder swirled in a pretty fashion, and she watched as it was swallowed by the milk. What was she doing? Kol did not have to be in her house. He had a mansion to live in just outside of town. No, she allowed him to stay and was making hot chocolate for the two of them. Perhaps they did spend too much time together. Perhaps Elijah's jealousy was not so ill-placed… She shook her head as she turned off the stovetop. This was nonsense. She walked into the dining room, placing one of the mugs in front of him.

"Hey where are the naked pictures you send Elijah in this thing?" he asked, taking a sip of the hot chocolate as he pressed random buttons on her phone.

She did not even bother warning him that it was hot and took the phone from his hand, closing the applications he had accidentally opened.

"Sorry to disappoint, there are none." she returned, blowing on the surface of her drink.

"I can help you take some." he offered, his typical smirk accompanied by a wink.

Rolling her eyes she continued to drink the hot chocolate trying to ignore his continual staring. Elijah was the champion of staring contests and she should be used to it but it still bothered her. Didn't he have anything else to look at? She opened the Brick Breaker game on her phone and handed it to him, pressing 'play' as she did so.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" he asked skeptically, not even looking down at the phone.

"Because." she answered vaguely and continued drinking, trying to understand for herself.

He narrowed his eyes again and finished the remainder of hot chocolate in his mug, setting it on the table, continuing to stare at her.

"I know." he stated, adjusting his posture, squaring his shoulders.

"Really? Why Kol?" she humored him.

"Because you're in love with me."

She choked on the hot cocoa, burning her tongue in the process.

"Oh _please_! In your dreams." she scoffed, rubbing the burnt tip of her tongue along the back of her front teeth. Damn it.

She knew for a fact she did not have _any_ feelings for Kol. If she was honest with herself, as contemptible as it felt, she knew she only liked his attention.

"We do more than just sit and drink hot chocolate in my dreams." he returned, his wily smirk widening into a smile as he began to laugh.

"You're despicable." she said before standing up from the table and walking into the living room.

She had thought she was going to be able to bear him at the rate they had been going but he decided to be a disgusting pig. She placed a pillow on her lap as she curled her legs next to her on the couch, reaching for the television remote and turning to the news. She heard Kol shuffling around in the dining room and wondered what he was up to, probably examining more modern day objects. As if even thinking about him was a jinx, he was a blur of color in the room, sitting next to her on the couch, snatching the remote from her hands.

"How do you work this thing?" he asked when he could not turn the channels, pushing any button he could, the screen flickering incessantly with menus and options.

"Give me that," she said as she grabbed it back, withholding from rolling her eyes for what seemed like the hundredth time, "you use the blue arrow buttons here."

She demonstrated to him as she flipped through the different channels, passing several news stations as well as product selling channels. Finding nothing interesting to watch, she pushed the number 4 button and returned to the original news channel she had been watching.

"How'd you get back to that one? You didn't push the arrow buttons." he inquired taking the remote out of her hands again.

"Every channel has a number. If you know it you can just press one of the numbers and get to it quicker than using the arrows." she explained, watching as he examined the number set.

He pushed the number 4 three times and the screen turned into a scratchy black and white mess, the sound blaring in the room.

"How do you turn this thing off?" he yelled, annoyed by the sudden noise.

"Here," she said leaning over and grabbing the remote, but he did not release it. "Let go."

As she tugged on the remote, he jerked his hand back faster than any human could and she was pulled with it, falling forward. Sprawled on top of him, she gripped his shoulder with her hand in a vice, preventing herself from falling any further, digging her nails into his skin in anger. His smirk infuriated her and she was ready to punch it off when he smacked her outstretched arm, causing her to lose her support on his shoulder. She fell forward completely and he took her face with one hand, planting a full kiss on her lips.

"Ugh!" she screamed, tearing herself from him and wiping her mouth with her sleeve.

"Oh come on, you've wanted to kiss me this whole time!" he said, a burst of laughter on his lips.

Kol merely fell on his back along the couch, his rowdy laugh filling the space. She rubbed at her lips furiously, desperate to wipe any trace of his kiss off her. He continued to laugh and she looked at him venomously, wishing she had the strength to break his stupid mouth.

"Don't be mad because you liked it." he continued taunting as he rolled onto his side, holding his head with his left hand, beckoning her forward with a finger from his right.

"God I'm so sick of you!" she yelled as she turned around and walked up the stairs, positively livid.

Slamming her door closed, she quickly turned the lock, as if it would deter a vampire, and curled into her bed, sniffling as tears formed. She hated this day more than any other, her lips burning from how vigorously she had rubbed them. Reaching around for her phone, a tear spilling over, she wished desperately she had spent more time with Elijah. More than ever she craved his presence. Darkness surrounded her, its coolness like a blanket over her skin. Images of Elijah played in her mind, but the blissful thoughts were soon corrupted, Kol's boyish smirk and the sound of his infectious laugh clawing through them. She hiccupped and wiped away her tears as she pulled her comforter to her chin, hating the way her mind so perfectly remembered the feel of his lips on hers. Unwanted images of them kissing poured in and she smacked her mattress, wishing she could control her mind and erase them.

The pillow was cool against her cheek, her tears like raindrops against the fabric of the case.


	9. Rekindled

Just for CharmedGirl92 ;)

**Chapter 9: Rekindled**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"I don't know Caroline…" she replied to her best friend's question, completely lost as to what her next move should be, pouring more ketchup onto the plate of cheese fries they had ordered at the Grill. "Everything's a mess."

Kol kissed her. It was swarming her mind incessantly. Thankfully Kol had been MIA when she awoke and Rebekah had left a note that she would be gone for the next few days. Finn had prepared her a coffee and smiled amicably, in the most amicable way he could at least, and she was comforted by his relaxing presence. The Grill was unusually calm for a weekday at 12pm but Rebecca was grateful for the quiet ambiance, giving her a peace of mind. Last night had been tumultuous on its own; she didn't need the lunch rush making her throbbing headache any worse.

"Okay please don't take this the wrong way, and Kol kissing you is messed-up, but maybe spending time with him isn't so bad?" Caroline said, finishing her sentence as a question at Rebecca's utterly disgusted face.

"You're insane." she said flat out.

Spending time with Kol had given him the idea that she was easy prey to his wiles and she had no desire of ever spending a minute with him again.

"Okay you're still really pissed but—"

"Care I don't ever want to see him again!" she said loudly, putting down one of the fries.

Caroline merely sighed before leaning back against the leatherette chairs and crossing her arms.

"Really Becky?" Caroline questioned, her head tilted in speculation.

Rebecca glanced up from her plate and raised a brow in suspicion, confused as to what Caroline's angle was.

"If you are sooo mad about it why didn't you tell Elijah? I'm sure he could've done something to keep Kol out of sight if you so called 'never want to see him again.' "

She continued to stare at Caroline before finally sighing herself and leaning back onto the booth. She knew Caroline was right but she didn't want to admit it, not aloud anyway.

"I didn't tell Elijah, big deal." she replied lamely, turning her glass of water around in circles, the cool perspiration slicking her fingertips.

"I think we both know that's a sorry answer."

"Okay I didn't tell Elijah because I didn't want him to blow up about it."

"And get rid of Kol?"

"Well—"

"Rebecca." Caroline interrupted, unsatisfied with her attempt to avoid questions.

"Yes. Yes! There! I said it! I didn't want to tell Elijah about Kol's kiss because I don't want Kol to go away!" she said in a furtive whisper, lowering her voice as the Grill's doors opened.

A red shirt came into view and she sighed audibly when she saw it was just Matt. Both she and Caroline waved kindly before facing each other again. Caroline motioned for her to continue.

She really hated this.

"I was really mad that Kol kissed me because it was uncalled for but I don't want him to leave because, as aggravating as he is, he's one of the only people that like… really pays attention to me."

"Let's get all psychology here. So you basically 'use' Kol because he's the antithesis of Elijah. Elijah isn't exactly the cuddliest or most attentive, so in comes Kol who literally spends every waking moment of the day with you and suddenly you have a super hot—"

"Caroline."

"I mean, super attentive person who, though really annoying, actually listens to you and hangs out with you and doesn't leave you high and dry for days at a time." Caroline concluded, tapping the tabletop with her fingers, clearly satisfied with her conclusion.

"I guess but I'm so angry with myself that I actually _like_ his attention. Ugh, I feel like a little kid who needs someone to pay attention to them all the time." she said, rubbing her forehead with her hand.

"You're definitely not, Becky. You've just been with Elijah so long you're used to not being paid attention to so when you do get attention, you kinda drink it in and since it's from Kol, Elijah's brother, you feel guilty about it."

"In a nutshell, I guess." she said softly as she sighed yet again.

She had slept till late morning and yet she still felt exhausted. She wanted to interrupt Caroline and make so many footnotes about this entire ordeal but she knew Caroline was right. She had to be honest with herself about it all and there was no point in denying the truth.

"Besides, it's not like there's that much wrong about it. Tyler and I get along just fine." Caroline said cheekily as she sipped her Coke, shrugging her shoulders.

"Um yeah, but you and Tyler don't hang out all the time and Tyler doesn't try to make out with you. You just get your attention fix from him every once in a while."

"So stop hanging out with Kol."

She caught herself from retorting, biting the tip of her tongue. She knew she could never do that to Kol, or herself quite frankly. She had tasted the fruit Kol provided and she was sure she would go insane if she had to revert to being by herself practically all the time. Caroline smiled in an oh-so-Caroline way and she just rolled her eyes in response.

"I think you're enjoying this too much."

Her phone buzzed in her pocket and she knew it was Elijah. She had dodged his call earlier and he was probably getting suspicious. She felt irked at her thought of his suspicion but quickly swallowed the bitterness from her mind and answered, pressing it against her shirt to muffle the sound as she waved goodbye to Caroline.

"Hm, maybe! Anyways, catch you later alligator. My treat next time." Caroline said over her shoulder, already walking away to the entrance.

"Hey," she said tiredly into the phone, filled with a suppressed sense of relief and joy.

"Hello, Rebecca," he answered in his typical smoothness, "do you have a moment?"

"Yes, Caroline just left," she replied, placing a ten on the table and catching Matt's attention before pointing at her table to indicate the bill.

"Excellent. I was hoping to speak with you alone."

"I'm listening," she murmured into the phone, feeling drowsy and like she wanted to just fall asleep on the spot. Her headache had not subsided and she hoped she had some ibuprofen in her car.

She dug out her keys from her seriously crowded purse and unlocked her car quickly, sliding into the seat and sighing.

"Rebecca are you alright?" Elijah asked tentatively, his concern only marginally endearing.

"Yeah I'm fine. I'm just really tired." she replied, pulling the lever to push back the seat so she could lie down.

She had not exerted a significant amount of physical energy, her exhaustion mainly emotional. It was as if every thought in her mind was trudging along while her body remained completely active and ready. She cleared her throat and loosened her scarf from her neck, trying to clear her head and focus on Elijah.

"Rebecca where are you?" Elijah questioned, the sound of a ruffling of clothes on the other end. He was probably holding the phone between his shoulder and ear, already in his Mercedes.

"No, no really. I'm fine, just really tired." she repeated, wanting to be alone for just a little. Plus, the thought of Elijah coming to rescue her from this mental torment was less romantic now than it was a year ago. She heard him sigh and she held in her own. She had sighed enough to last a lifetime this past week.

"As you wish," he responded offhandedly, "I wanted to inform you that I will be out of town from Thursday until Monday. I know it is only Tuesday but I thought you would appreciate the advanced notice."

"I do, thank you," she replied, unsure of whether or not she felt offended by his seemingly sarcastic statement, "and I know I was going to meet you today but I'm gonna go home instead."

She was going to add 'if you don't mind,' but resisted. She eyed herself in her rearview mirror, trying to understand who the person staring in return was. The person who used to lavish Elijah with attention and bend backwards for him.

"I will meet you." he stated, more of a request than a declaration.

"Um," she stalled before finally releasing a breath, "sure. I'll be there in five."

"I'm already here." he said before hanging up.

Though she was surely ready to pass out, a grin of excitement found its way to her lips. She had found Elijah irksome only moments ago and now she was practically speeding to her house. The jumbled mess that her feelings had become as of late was what truly exhausted her. She flicked on her indicator and let out a soft sigh. She'd had plenty of time to reflect and things with Elijah were a ceaseless tug of war. Back and forth between bliss and strife the pendulum swung. Things were definitely not perfect; the dynamics of their relationship seemed to teeter-totter between coddling and rebuffing on his part, need and autonomy on hers. She rested her head on the steering wheel a moment as she turned off the engine in her driveway, her heart ready to burst.

Her house was quiet and airy in the sunny afternoon, wisps of light shining through the gossamer curtains in her living room. She walked to the kitchen and smiled a small, demure smile at seeing him. His sleeves were rolled up to his elbows, the first two buttons of his button-down unbuttoned. His shirt was a pale lavender and contrasted marvelously with his dark hair. He was leaning against the counter, wine glass in hand, returning her smile with his own, his face clearly showing he had been lost in a thought before she appeared.

"Hi," she greeted breathily as she opened the fridge and took out a water bottle, "lookin' cute." There was a note on the fridge signed by her mother, informing her she would be home very late.

He emitted a soft chuckle, his grin widening. She walked to him and pecked him lightly on the lips before hugging him, his free arm wrapping around her waist. Though she had felt like utter garbage an hour ago, it was as if nothing else had transpired between then and this moment of pure joy. She pulled away, however, and hoisted herself onto the counter, sitting beside him as she unscrewed the plastic top of her water bottle.

"You look worried," she remarked as she sipped the cold water with one hand and lifted his almost empty wine bottle with the other, "and you're drinking wine from 1946."

Elijah sighed before responding, taking the wine bottle and pouring himself the remainder of the wine.

"Would 'family drama' suffice?" he replied, taking a drink from his glass.

She slid off the counter and stood in front of him, placing her water bottle on the counter. He did not meet her gaze, however, glancing away when she tried to catch his attention. She placed her hand on his cheek and directed his face towards her own before retracting it and sliding it down his arm, giving his forearm a gentle squeeze.

"Tell me what's wrong."

"My mother has returned," he began before sipping his wine again, "and is attempting to unite our family once again. My siblings are convinced yet I cannot help but be skeptical of her true intentions. It almost seems… too idyllic."

She blinked twice at the mention of his mother. His _mother_? She chose to move from that part and focus on his obvious anxiety, saving the discussion of his mother for another time in her mind.

"Well what if she's really trying to make amends and rebuild your family? This can be the foundation to a normal, _placidly_ coexisting future."

"I highly doubt that. You of all people know the extremes of my family's dysfunction. I would not be surprised if I learned she was trying to destroy us all." he remarked coldly, moving to take another drink but stopping above the rim, his eyes looking away as he lost himself once again in speculation.

His words were a sudden stab to her heart, his last sentence flying from his mouth frivolously. Elijah could be so thoughtless at times. The thought of anything ever happening to him could was unimaginable, a damage too irreparable for her to want to even think about. A cool silence lingered between them and she settled her eyes on him, delighting in the way the afternoon light shone behind him, encircling him a warm glow. It was as if he was cut from an alabaster marble, his features perfectly defined. The straight bridge of his nose, the strength of his jaw, the delicate curve of his mouth…

She grabbed the wine glass from his hand and dropped it into the sink behind him, a resounding _crack_ as the stem of the glass shattered with the force. Elijah looked at her incredulously but she ignored him, placing one hand on the back of his neck and kissing him hard, her other hand falling lightly at his waist. When he did not return her kiss, she pulled away and closed her eyes, feeling burned. She was surprised, however, when he flipped them around, her lower back pressing against the edge of the counter, his arms resting atop it on either side of her. He placed a soft kiss on her neck, resting his head on her shoulder, his breath warm against her skin.

"How will I survive five days without you?" he asked quietly, one hand reaching up to touch her cheek.

She shook her head slightly, a wordless smirk on her face.

"You've done it before, I'm sure you'll manage." she replied, taking the hand on her cheek and kissing the base of his palm.

Elijah lifted his head and she tried to move away from her position but he did not budge, moving one leg out further to block her way. She looked to the fridge behind him, an electric air between them now. She could see his face from her peripheral vision but she refused to make eye contact as he kissed her neck again, pressing her body further into the counter with his own. Though she felt a mixture of shock and confusion, her breathing hitched when his hands grasped her hips and pulled her impossibly closer to him. He kissed the hollow of her throat before trailing kisses to her cheek, his eyelashes tickling the skin. A knot had formed in her stomach and it slowly tightened and she felt weightless, the only pressure in her stomach. She felt hot beneath her clothes, her skin on fire. She wondered if he could feel the heat of it, her heart beating soundly in her chest. She felt as if she was going to explode from anticipation, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"I will miss you." he murmured before kissing the corner of her mouth, his hand running up her arm to the back of her neck, mirroring her previous actions.

His kiss was tender and the pressure she had felt slowly released, her body relaxing. Elijah's hand pressed firmly against the back of her neck suddenly and their kiss deepened, her body tensing once again. She silently crossed her index and middle finger behind his back, hoping that this heaven would last for a few moments longer. He pulled away, however, and she felt as though she could've punched herself. Her mind was a perpetual jinx. He kissed her once lightly again, his lips hovering over her own.

"Say it." he breathed, pressing his forehead against hers.

She closed her eyes, inhaling deeply as she cupped his cheek with her right hand.

"I love you," she whispered, "and I know you love me too."

Though a fissure in her heart cracked wider when she thought about having to say it for him, she was distracted by the sudden kiss he gave her, the intensity matching her own after she had broken the glass. She felt herself become slightly dizzy as he deepened the kiss, holding her in a tight hug. Everything she could feel, taste, and smell was Elijah; the softness of his lavender shirt, the taste of his kiss, and the intoxicating smell of his cologne. He was like a fire she had lost control of, all-consuming and overpowering.

She felt a light vibration against her thigh and she almost cursed when they broke apart, Elijah reaching into the pocket of his pants and retracting his phone. Glancing at the screen he sighed before dismissing the call, sliding it back into his pocket.

This would happen.

They stared at each other for a moment before she let out a quiet laugh, a grin catching hold of both their faces. She took both his hands and intertwined their fingers, resting her head against his chest.

"Can I drive your Mercedes while you're gone?" she asked, the hint of a smile in her words.

"I thought you didn't like driving it." he replied, resting his chin atop her head.

"Not true."

"Last time I left I returned to find your mother driving it on the main road." he stated with a slight chuckle.

"I took it to the supermarket last week." she returned in an effort to defend herself. Sure she didn't always like driving the Mercedes, but it had more space in the trunk than her tiny Chevy.

"I am sincerely aghast that you have yet to confess about the dent it suffered on that trip."

A laugh burst from her lips and she looked up with a smile, giving him a quick kiss.

"I didn't think you would notice." she admitted sheepishly, untangling her hands and reaching up to button the three remaining buttons of his shirt. She had an inkling that their meeting was coming to a close and she wanted to squeeze as much time as she could, even if it meant buttoning his shirt.

"I take pride in my vehicle." he replied, rolling down his sleeves and buttoning them.

"I'm sure you can just get it detailed." she said as she crossed her arms, leaning against the counter.

They watched each other for a moment and she enjoyed the way they could have conversations with only their eyes. When a few minutes passed she shifted and returned to her water bottle, the cool water refreshing.

"What are you staring at?" she asked between sips, feeling his intense gaze on her back.

"I am trying to impress your image into my mind to comfort me for the next few days."

Her grin was small as she looked down to the counter, his words a gentle caress. But their sweetness was temporal and she found herself filled with a peculiar melancholy. He hugged her lightly, resting his head upon hers for a few seconds. By the time she placed the cap on the bottle, wishing to turn around and embrace him, he was gone.

As night descended upon Mystic Falls, she found nothing to do except resign to sleep, not a soul around to bid her goodnight.

…

She awoke slowly and peacefully, the sun's rays shielded by her curtains. She sighed and rolled onto her back, delighting in the coolness of her sheets. It was a cold morning and she had no desire to ever get out of bed.

Until the smell of smoke hit her nose.

Her eyes snapped open and she quickly threw off her sheets, stumbling over her shoes as she raced to the door. Flinging it open, the smell of smoke became stronger and she skipped down the steps.

"Mom?!" she called into the house, walking speedily to the kitchen.

The kitchen was enveloped in a cloud of smoke, coming clearly from the stove. A tall figure loomed over the stovetop, a hand fumbling around the dials.

"Kol?!" she yelled, shocked and at a loss for any other word at his appearance.

Kol spun around to face her and gave her a crooked grin, blurring before her.

"Sorry," Kol rushed out, trying to catch Rebecca's attention as she stalked past him and towards the stove, "I did not know how to turn it off."

Kol had managed to turn on every burner in his idiocy, turning on the burner which had had a plastic plate above it, an extra from dinner the night before. The plate had melted onto the burner, the once shiny red plastic now a charred, motley puddle of gunk. She turned the dials to 'off' and sighed. Kol had been directly behind her and she pushed past him to the two windows over the sink, opening them and shoving the petite curtains onto the hanging rod, keeping them out of the ventilation path. Satisfied with her attempts to purify the air, she turned around and, leaning against the sink, crossed her arms and tried to give Kol the meanest glare she could muster.

He returned her glare with a charming smile, crossing his own arms as well, a singed wooden spoon in one hand.

"You look about as threatening as a kitten."

"What are you doing here?" she spat out, not amused by his childish antics.

"Good morning to you as well, princess."

"Answer my question!"

Kol gave her a peculiar look, as if he was holding back what he had surely wanted to reply and trying to come up with something else. His intensity unnerved her and she looked away, swallowing and tucking loose hair behind her ear.

"I wanted to apologize for yesterday." he said quietly, in a voice and way that was so unlike him she had to look up to assure herself that he had actually spoken.

The peculiarity of his look returned and there was a strange, though not awkward, silence between them, each staring at the other. She did not know what to respond with, too stunned by his apology to truly speak.

"I thought that if I made hot chocolate for the both of us, we could try yesterday again. The right way." he confessed, finally glancing away from her and towards the messy stove.

The ground became slightly blurry and she blinked repeatedly, tears forming without her permission. She tried to swallow and blink them away, appalled that she was crying over an apology from _Kol_. His sincerity crumbled her resolve and she felt an off disbelief, amazed that someone had taken the time to apologize and make amends for something. Amazed that someone actually cared about her feelings for once. She sighed.

"Well this mess isn't going to clean itself up." she said finally, her mouth turning up in a grin at the corners.

Kol returned her smile and chucked the wooden spoon into the trash, catching the dish sponge she threw at him. They stood side by side at the stove as she wiped up the spilled hot chocolate, directing Kol to try and scrape away the melted plastic with the coarse side of the sponge. In a flurry of movement, pieces of the plastic flew upwards in little chips and onto the floor, the burner scrubbed clean.

"Fantastic, it's clean, but now we have to sweep up the floor." she said, trying to sound annoyed but a hint of laughter betraying her voice.

"Well excuse me. I've never had to clean anything in my entire existence. You could at least applaud my efforts, as minimal as you think they may be." he replied snappily, brushing a few chips into his hand and sprinkling them over her head.

She gave him an askew glance, unfazed by his sheer immaturity, but she could not help the laugh that escaped her lips. Kol laughed in return, his rowdy laugh invigorating and making her laugh even more. The plastic chips were not nearly as funny as laughing at each other's laughs, hers but a girly giggle and his a raucous, hearty laugh that made her stomach flip around. She knew this probably wasn't the best idea; joking around with him and shoving him playfully as they worked in harmony over the stove. But she couldn't bring herself to end it. She didn't want to slice away her happiness because Elijah would be mad. Let him be pissed, she thought to herself. Even if after tonight she liked Kol a millimeter more than previously, she deserved to be treated like a friend and an equal. She deserved this happiness.


	10. That Which Burns

Insert typical excuse as to why chapter took forever. But, as a gift, I've made sure things start heating up. Please send all thanks to CharmedGirl92 for keeping my inspiration alive!

**Chapter 10**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

The house was mercifully quiet, the morning light bathing the kitchen in a cozy glow. She sighed as she checked her social media accounts on her laptop on the counter, coffee brewing away. It filled her nose with its delicious hazelnut scent and she quickly tore herself from the screen, pouring a generous cup. She enjoyed the peace and quiet that would soon be disturbed by the evening's festivities.

Since Elijah was gone for two more days, Klaus and Rebekah were MIA, and her mother and Finn had decided to drive to Richmond to visit her relatives, Caroline had persuaded her into throwing a party. Caroline had promised just "a few friends" but she knew that was a lie the moment she caught her address and the party's time in Caroline's newest status update. She had wanted to join her mother and Finn but they intended to stay until Monday night and she could not afford to miss biology again. She had been left up to her own devices with Kol. At first she had tried to argue with her mother against going, frantic to not be left alone with him, but she was surprised when he made himself scarce. She had not seen him since last night, the first sighting in three days, when they sat on the wooden playhouse, admiring the stars.

Under normal circumstances she would never have dared to do such a thing, something so romantic, but she was desperate. The news had announced that there was to be a shooting star sighting from 10pm-1am and she had not wanted to miss it. He had joined her of his own accord, intrigued to see the sight himself. While she had been peeved in the moment, she found as time wore on that she did not mind his presence as much as she thought. After an hour of nothing they had made idle conversation, discussing a range of things from middle age lore to the value of a gas stove over an electric. He had let her do most of the talking and listened well, asking questions curiously and generally interested in what she was saying.

She hated thinking it, or even admitting it to herself, but she actually enjoyed the evening. When they saw nothing for another hour he had begun to tell her his usual fare of one-liners, though he had picked up some new ones. Without even trying she easily recalled his wild laugh, the one that seemed to reverberate in her bones when it came out. Without wanting to, however, she recalled the way they had sat next to each other, sitting up against the back wall of the playhouse, their legs stretched before them. Cringing, she remembered having fallen asleep sometime around 12am only to be awoken by the movement of Kol's arm around her shoulders. She had dozed off on his shoulder, too tired to stay awake. As if he could sense her discomfort, though she had tried to play it off, he eased the moment by joking about the news station's inability to get anything right. Apparently he was right for the shooting star never appeared.

They finally called it quits at 1:30am, the shooting star clearly never going to appear, her eyelids barely able to hold themselves up. They had walked in a peculiarly amicable silence and he merely bade her goodnight at her backdoor, not following her into her house up to her room as he usually did. She hadn't even thought about it in the moment but now she supposed it was odd. She figured it was for the best; when he followed her to her room he usually just annoyed her for as long as he could anyway. Even though she still mostly loathed him, it was a pleasant evening and he did keep her company, something she was continually grateful for.

Today marked the third day without Elijah and she felt a dull longing in her to see him. She missed his calming demeanor and having someone to hug. The longing was muted, however, and not as overpowering as other times. During previous absences she sometimes found herself moping and wandering aimlessly around the house for some sort of distraction. This time, whether by nature of her more demanding classes or simply life, she found herself preoccupied. Cleaning the house, going to class, doing homework, or minding Kol—she always had _something_ to take her mind off Elijah. Some twisted, self-effacing part of her hated her newfound busyness, preferring her old sulky habits when he was gone, but the smart and realistic part of her knew that this was for the best. It was good that she got on her two feet and remembered that she had a life to live, not a dismal existence in Elijah's shadow. She smirked at her own cynicism and internal debate.

Her phone buzzed with a text and she picked it up, opening the message as she sipped the warm coffee. Caroline.

_Going to buy us some pregame liquor, interested in joining?_

**. . . .**

She gripped the handle bar of the shopping cart in support as she keeled forward in laughter, her stomach hurting. Caroline laughed in equal heartiness and wiped the tears from the corner of her eyes. They had been retelling old stories of high school escapades and embarrassing moments and she found her heart incredibly light at their reminiscing. Caroline knew how to tell a good story.

"Oh wow, I can't believe I forgot about that." Rebecca remarked as she straightened herself and pulled a bottle of tequila from the shelf and added it to the stock in their cart.

"I would never let you forget."

She only smiled in response as they continued their shopping, chatting as they went along. She was about to mention another particularly embarrassing memory when her phone buzzed in her purse, the vibration tingling against her side, and she dug around for it. She grinned at the name that appeared on the screen.

"Who is it?" Caroline asked as she inspected the proof of a bottle.

"Elijah."

"Well that's my cue, I'm gonna use the bathroom." Caroline replied as she headed towards the restroom, which was directly behind the counter manned by a handsome cashier.

Typical Caroline.

She smiled as she answered, pulling the cart towards the sitting area near the back of the store where people tasted wine.

"Hi," she greeted once again, feeling particularly bubbly, "what's up?"

"Hello Rebecca. Nothing at the moment, how are you?" he responded cordially.

She found herself distracted by a pair who sat a few chairs away, uncorking a bottle and pouring two glasses before inhaling at the mouth of the glass.

"Rebecca?"

"Oh, sorry! I'm good, shopping with Caroline. You? What are you up to?" she answered finally, glancing once again at the couple. The woman was quite lovely and she wondered if her curls were natural or result of a superb curling iron.

"What are you shopping for?" he replied, smoothly deflecting her question though it did not go unnoticed by her.

"Some stuff. Where are you today?" she asked, not willing to give in to his deflection.

"What 'stuff'?"

She frowned weakly, trying not to call attention to herself, before standing and pushing the cart towards the check-out. The liveliness that had stirred in her from Caroline's storytelling and the joy at receiving his call withered as she realized his blatant refusal to answer her questions. He was clearly hiding something and she desired no part in his charade.

"Look if you don't want to tell me where you are fine." she said bluntly, her internal emotions far from the cool disinterest she answered with.

She wondered what he was hiding and the reality of her insignificance stung again. Caroline had exited from the bathroom and she reached for her wallet before being stopped by Caroline. Caroline removed a thick wad of money from her wallet and Rebecca stifled a laugh. Klaus had an incredibly open hand.

"There is no need to be so terse." he stated, drawing her back and reminding her that she was actually on the phone.

A sharp laugh escaped her lips and even though she was surprised at it, she knew it was only a natural response to the irony of his words. _She_ was the terse one?

"I'm sorry, go ahead and say what you originally wanted to." she prompted, her voice much too acerbic.

This was all wrong; their conversation had gone completely sour in less than two minutes.

"Do you wish to start an argument, Rebecca?"

She gently held the tip of her tongue between her teeth, needing such physical restraints to keep her words from spilling forth, and took an ample breath. She heard Elijah sigh on the other side and she wished she could hang up. Why did everything get so twisted? It was the first time he had spoken to her his entire absence and it was terribly awkward and strained. She wondered when _everything _had gotten so twisted; when their relationship had gone from perfect to poor in less than a year. Apart from the few moments of bliss they experienced periodically, their relationship was on unsteady ground. It was as if the solid foundation of trust, respect, and affection they had built in the beginning was crumbling each day. She moved the phone in front of her, the screen lighting up at the action, and she contemplated pressing the red button that would signal her complete uncaring. And, in this moment, she truly did not care. She did not wish to speak to him anymore.

"Rebecca, are you still there?"

Her finger hovered over the "end" button but she replaced her phone back to her ear, sighing once again. She was certain she had sighed enough times in the past months to last several lifetimes.

"Yes."

"Please do not be angry with me." he said softly, his voice laced with an endearing tenderness.

Her frigid demeanor shattered instantly and she blinked markedly, trying in vain to staunch her tears.

"I'm not angry." she replied feebly, her voice shaking with her tears.

"Rebecca what is wrong?" he asked in genuine concern, the closing of his car door echoing into the phone.

Her answer was strangled in her throat as tears leaked from her eyes, a sob escaping her lips. Not wishing to draw any more attention from other patrons, she quickly exited the liquor store, sitting on the elevated ledge by the parking lot.

"Rebecca _please_," he pleaded, his voice anxious, "why are you so upset?"

She took a few breaths to compose herself, more silent tears dripping from the corner of her eyes.

"Because I feel like everything has gone to shit." she said steadily, her calming breaths resuming.

"Why would you think that?" he answered, picking up on 'everything' being their relationship though he refused to utter such profanity.

"Isn't it obvious? We fight six out of every seven days, I have to question everything you say, and we can't even have a conversation without it going to some plot to hurt someone or suspicions about your family."

His end was silent and she closed her eyes as she rubbed her forehead, trying to keep away the headache that had been threatening to appear since she answered the phone.

"What happened to us?" she whispered as her eyes stung once again.

"Nothing happened to 'us,' Rebecca," he began softly, his words jarring her, "_you_ were the only one who changed."

His words pierced her and she snapped her eyes open, looking at the cracks on the asphalt incredulously. _She _was the one who changed? She was about to retort but he continued before she had a chance.

"How many times did I attempt to spend time with you when we first began? I invited you to dinner, for walks, even asked if I could come to your house. Yet every time you denied me with excuses such as parties, college, Caroline, and hundreds of other things that were clearly more important than me."

"But it was my first year—"

"How could I reveal my thoughts and concerns over things in my life and the truth of my family if you were not even minutely interested in spending five minutes in my presence?"

"Elijah that is not true!" she replied rather loudly, glancing over her shoulder to make sure no one heard.

"Is it?" he asked in that silver voice she loved and loathed with equal measure.

"You know that is such bullshit! I _love _you! I know I was wrapped up in a lot my first year but my feelings didn't change. And I've been trying to make up for it ever since, and you know it."

"Is that what I am to you? Something you simply disregarded and have now suddenly remembered to attend to?"

Her blood felt as though it would spill out of her pores so hot was it boiling beneath her skin. How dare he! Accuse her, _blame_ her, for everything; as if she was the cause of all their problems. She caught her breath, a vicious insult at the tip of her tongue, and stared hard into the rather large split in the asphalt by a parking slab. The blame was always her; Elijah was positively angelic in his innocence in everything. She shook her head in comedic disbelief, a short laugh piercing the air.

"I should have known." she said strongly, her words like iron.

"You should have known what?" he replied, his voice edged with tiredness, as if he was fatigued from this back and forth.

Well, so was she. Tired enough to wipe her hands clean of this.

"I should have known you would blame this all on me, like you always do. I know you, Elijah."

His laugh was curt.

"Is this what Kol has poisoned your mind with? I knew I should never have left you with him."

"This has nothing to do with him!"

"But don't you see? It has everything to do with him. He wants this for you, to separate us, to convince you to care for him as he so clearly does you."

She stayed silent, knowing there was absolutely no point in arguing. That was what he wanted, for her to begin an argument about Kol and divert all her attention away from the matter at hand. She nodded her head in understanding; she knew him, she knew all his tricks. Blame her, distract her, confuse her. That was the game he liked to play: manipulation. But two could play such a game. She took a breath, recalling the best advice her middle school drama teacher spoke, and made sure her voice would tremble when she spoke.

"At least he cares… I feel like you don't even love me at all," she mumbled as she stared at the cracked asphalt, pushing faux tears forth so it was very dramatic, "like I'm just some sick amusement for you."

The other end was silent for a moment and then finally it disconnected and she smiled in victory as she put her phone away. She stopped as she tucked it into the pocket of her jeans, wondering if the sick amusement was all hers. She had smiled in pleasure at hurting Elijah's feelings, which she was most certain she had. Is that what people who loved each other these days did? An unwelcome tear dripped from her eye before catching in the corner of her mouth, and she wondered if the statement she had spoken was really a lie at all.

**. . . .**

The crowd of friends cheered her on as she shotgunned a beer with Matt, laughing and spitting forth some of the beer at their wild antics. An obscure, but catchy club mix was pulsating through the air, sure to make anyone in the present vicinity deaf by tomorrow. Caroline grabbed her shoulders and shook her, her girlish scream lost in the sound. She was urging her to keep drinking, to beat Matt who was almost finished. Without even a second thought she brought the bent beer can back to her lips and drank what hadn't dripped down her arms onto the floor. Though Matt beat her, Caroline brought them "winner's" shot glasses and they took it together. She was stopped from moving forward, however, as Caroline gave her another.

"Since you lost and all."

She merely laughed before downing it, the tequila burning the entire way down. She was utterly wasted and she knew it; everything was a mess in her eyes and she had laughed at everything anyone spoke.

"To the dance floor!" Caroline urged, pulling her outside as a fun tune filled the air.

They danced crazily between the mass of bodies, pretending to be at a rave. Her head was spinning but she did not feel any nausea so she kept dancing. Caroline soon disappeared from view, her eyesight becoming progressively worse, and she spun around several times in search of her, allowing the bodies to push her along in any direction. She bumped into someone quite roughly and she turned around to apologize but her apology trapped itself in her throat.

"A bit woozy aren't we?" his charming voice rising above the crowd as he spoke closely to her ear.

"I feel great!" she replied, taking his arm and pulling him into a particularly dense group. She had lost Caroline but Kol was good enough as a dance partner replacement.

They bumped into each other various times as more people joined the floor, laughing each time as they danced together. Their laughter intermingled with the music, the bass pulsing through their veins. She could only see the lights and his face, the kaleidoscope of colors blinking across him. It was hypnotic; she could think about nothing except for Kol. His eyes entranced her and she found herself thinking how handsome he looked. The song ended and a new one quickly replaced it, the erratic beat enlivening. More bodies packed into the dance floor and she found herself squeezed against him. He slowly turned her around so her back face him before pressing closely against her, grinding with the beat. His hands trailed from her hips to her waist, settling there as they held her close. His face was suddenly next to hers and she knew she should've stopped him when his lips touched her neck. But it was all just too much.

And too good.

One hand moved to her stomach, pressing her further against him as he placed tiny kisses along her neck and cheek. Too anyone around them he probably looked like her boyfriend. But her boyfriend wasn't here. If she could call him that. Her mouth twitched into a terrible smirk and she realized her words earlier were _nothing_. What worse insult in the world was there to Elijah than hooking up with his brother? She thought about the term, 'hooking up'; something she had never known. Sure, she'd had her fair share of kisses with Elijah, some more passionate than others, but _hooking up_? Never. She could not even fathom such a thing from him. But Kol… was entirely different.

Her mouth worked into a smile and she pulled him away from the dance floor, his hand warm in hers. She pushed them through the crowd, Kol effortlessly stepping over the bottles and cups strewn on the lawn as she stumbled along, leading him into the house. Her vision was incredibly unsteady and she bumped into a countless number of people and things. They maneuvered through her house, beer puddles muddy with dirt all over the floor, and a small thought peaked in the back her mind that she would have to clean this disaster tomorrow.

They finally made it to her room and by the time she turned he had already shut the door, the lock clicking in place. His hands grasped her waist and she gasped at his suddenness, pulling her body against his. His warm breath fanned her mouth, so strong with liquor, and she found herself transfixed by his gaze. His eyes seemed to glow in the darkness, an intensity that burned her conviction.

When they kissed it was as if she had been plunged headfirst into the ocean without any warning, thrown over a cliff into a fiery abyss. His kiss was passionate and relentless, the fervor leaving her short of breath. Kol seemed to burn under her lips, one hand traveling up her back as he pushed her backwards. A match had been lit between their lips, the flame fanned bigger and bigger by their kisses. Her heart was racing; his kiss, the typeof kiss, was completely foreign to her. A kiss fueled by desire.

Their lips parted for a moment as her hips collided against her desk and he lifted her onto it, resuming their kiss without missing a beat. He wedged himself between her legs and she felt herself alight as he gripped her upper thigh, his other hand pulling her leg around his waist. She'd never been handled in such a careless way. He trailed kisses down her jaw and neck, and she closed her eyes. She had been craving such affections for _so long_; to finally be given, and be able to take, what she had always wanted was too much to give up now.

Her thoughts were broken as Kol lifted her from the desk, walking only a few steps before lowering her onto her bed, stretching over her like a lion his prey. Their fervent kisses continued and she shut her eyes tightly as he found his way to the spot on her neck he had been favoring, surely intending to leave a mark. That was what Kol wanted; for everyone to see what he had done. That he had tasted the fruit once held out of his reach, devouring it entirely. A foreign, aching burn had twisted around her stomach and she found it burning every nerve ending in her body and she pulled Kol's face back to her own, her kisses becoming sloppy at the extent of her inebriation. Her hands traveled his entire body and she reveled in the fact that for_ once_ in her life she could touch a male figure without being chastised.

Kol pulled away and flashed his toothy, charming grin as she felt him up, holding her wrists and encouraging her. When she thought the tension in her could take no more, Kol leaned forward and kissed her delicately before placing a kiss on her neck. He began to pull away and she reached for him but he merely took her hands, kissing her knuckles softly.

"Not like this." he whispered against her skin, leaving one last burning kiss on the inside of her wrist.

She sat up quickly, her head rushing with vertigo, but he was already gone, her door opening and closing infinitesimally. She smacked the bed, her breath in short gasps, angry he had simply left. Trying to regain her composure, she moved to the edge of the bed, holding her head in her hands. The moment replayed continuously in her mind and she touched her neck, recalling the way his lips seemed to burn the skin. Her heart was beating frantically, a little hummingbird in her chest. In the darkness of the room, with no one to distract it, she felt the overwhelming guilt and hate surge forth and she wiped her eyes with the edge of her sheet. Whether it was her drunkenness or the reality of the situation, she wasn't sure, but her sobs came even stronger and she wiped fruitlessly at them. She was so stupid, so stupid.

This was never supposed to happen.

She fell back onto her bed and let out a muted scream as she smacked the bed with her hand again, infuriated with herself. More infuriated she was with the way her mind kept the memory running like a looping film. She did not want to think about it anymore but she could not erase the feel of his lips from her mind. She hated the way she felt even marginally prideful about his _groping_, that he actually expressed his desire for her physically. Without her permission, her mind made the comparison between Elijah's lack of outward expression of his attraction for her and Kol's blatant assault. But could it really be considered that? She had initiated it all, she had reciprocated, and she had been first to anger over his departure. And now she was an adulterer. A cheater. And Kol was the other man.

Another tear dripped from the corner of her eye as she looked up to the ceiling, wondering how things had become so warped. She thought about the time Kol had kissed her on the couch and how repulsed she had been, wiping viciously at her lips. Tonight _she _had kissed him, or at least allowed him to continue, and she found herself thinking about his kiss. It was so uncontrolled, so… reckless. As if she was an oasis in the middle of a desert he had been wandering in. She groaned as she rolled over, her head suddenly throbbing, and buried her face into her pillow, wishing tonight would just disappear. She had been horridly upset at Elijah, so furious, and had wanted some form of revenge but this was not it. This was not revenge; it was just a cruelty against him that she had actually enjoyed.

She hated Kol. She hated that he was so annoying and made everything so complicated. She especially hated the way her mind kept reminding her he was the antithesis of Elijah and fulfilled every wish for attention she could ever have. She hated that he was actually good looking and that she found him attractive. She hated how easily she had succumbed to his affections, how eagerly she returned them, and how upset she was about him ceasing them.

She hated most of all how much he made her feel when she was never, ever supposed to feel anything for him at all.

Her love story was _not_ a three-cast play; it was her and Elijah and _no one else_. Yet Kol had effortlessly written himself in, slipping into character without her ever noticing. He was the foil, the antihero, the villain. She was not supposed to have liked him; villains did not win, they did not marry the princess. Yet here she had tumbled her hair over the tower's edge for him, traded her fins for him, woken from her slumber to his kiss. He had caught her in his inescapable web, spinning his games and jokes and likeability around her until she was trapped. Just like Rebekah said he would.

Her head was on the brink of splitting open, and she refused to think of anything any longer. She had no idea what she was going to do, what had just happened, or what she even thought of herself except that she was a complete lowlife.

The only thing she knew was that Elijah could never know.


End file.
